Oh, Rukia!
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: Cewek jadi cowok? karena seorang ayah yang menginginkan anak laki-laki, Rukia Kuchiki rela mengubah identitasnya menjadi cowok! bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please.. Maaf baru come back setelah Hiatus lama banget . Semoga masih ada yang ingat
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa aku Update Fic baru...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 1

RUKIA KUCHIKI DAN HISANA KUCHIKI

14 Januari 1995

Oek... Oek... *maaf kalo suara bayinya aneh*

"Haaaah, bayinya sudah lahir!" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjangnya. Yang tidak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kemudian diapun lanngsung memasuki ruang persalinan dengan setengah berlari.

"Permisi Suster, aku ingin melihat bayiku"katanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Unohana, bagaimana bayinya?" tanya Byakuya kepada Unohana istrinya.

"Alkhamdulillah(?) dia sehat dan cantik!" jawabnya dengan suara yang masih lemas.

"Dia perempuan?" tanya Byakuya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Iya..." jawab Unohana singkat dengan senyuman.

Kemudian Byakuya berjalan menuju ranjang kecil tempat bayinya diletakkan. Cukup lama dia memandangi bayinya. Namun dia langsung beralih kepada Unohana ketika dia menjerit kesakitan.

"Ada apa Unohana?" tanya Byakuya panik.

"Perutku sakit sekali, tolong panggilkan dokter!" kata Unohana dengan diiringi jeritan.

Byakuya langsung berlari keluar tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandanginya karena berteriak memanggil nama Dokter.

"Dokter... Dokter cepat tolong istriku, perutnya sakit. Ayo cepat!" katanya sambil menarik lengan dokter itu.

Sesampainya di ruang persalinan, Byakuya di suruh keluar. Dan pintupun tertutup kembali. Dia berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegang dagunnya. Dia cemas dengan keadaan Unohana. Namun beberapa menit kemudian.

Oek... Oek...

Suara bayi terdengar lagi dari dalam ruang persalinan. Byakuya langsung menghentikan aktifitas ke kanan dan ke kirinya.

'Apa? Suara bayi lagi?'pikirnya heran.

Setelah dokter keluar, dia langsung bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian dokter pun menerangkan bahwa Unohana melahirkan anak kembar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Byakuya masuk lagi dan duduk di samping Unohana.

"Unohana kita punya anak kembar!" kata Byakuya.

"Iya, dia juga sama cantiknya dengan anak kita yang pertama!" jelas Unohana.

"Cantik? Dia perempuan lagi?" tanya Byakuya.

Belum sempat Unohana menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya, dia langsung menuju ranjang kecil dan lagi-lagi dia memperhatikan bayinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Setelah satu minggu Unohana ada di Rumah Sakit. Diapun diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Di rumahnya sudah ada keluarga besar Kuchiki yang berkumpul untuk menyambut kepulangan Unohana dan dua putri kembarnya yaitu Rukia Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Semua bergembira dan bergantian mengendong bayi-bayi kecil itu. Tapi, Byakuya hanya duduk dan memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian Unohana mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Byakuya.

"Kau kenapa Byakuya?" tanya Unohana.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merasa lelah saja," jawabnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena anak mereka perempuan semua. Byakuya memang sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki agar dapat meneruskan perusahaannnya nanti. Tapi dia tidak menegungkapkannya pada Unohana.

;- ^-^ -;

Tahun demi tahun sudah dilewati. Terdapat perbedaan yang di berikan Byakuya kepada Rukia dan Hisana. Dia memperlakukan Rukia seperti anak laki-laki, dan memperlakukan Hisana layaknya anak perempuan. Byakuya juga memotong rambut Rukia pendek tetapi Hisana dibiarkan panjang. Karena ketika itu Rukia masih kecil jadi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan.

Suatu hari ketika Byakuya pulang dari kantornya, dia membawa dua buah mainan. Yang satu mobil-mobilan dan yang satu lagi sebuah boneka. Mobil-mobilan diberikan kepada Rukia sedangkan boneka diberikan kepada Hisana. Namun ketika Rukia memperhatikan Hisana yang sedang bermain boneka, timbul perasaan bahwa dia ingin memiliki boneka itu.

"Hisa-chan, boyehkah aku meminjam boneta itu?" tanya Rukia kecil dengan polos.

Karena sifat Hisana yang baik, diapun meminjamkan bonekanya kepada Rukia, kakaknya. Rukia memandangi boneka itu terus menerus. Kemudian dia berlari ke ruangan kerja Byakuya.

Tuk... Tuk...

"Masuk."terdengar sautan dari dalam.

"Okaasan, apa okaasan sedang sibuk?" tanya Rukia kepada Byakuya.

"Tidak, memang kenapa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya balik, sambil melangkah menuju tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Okaasan atu ingin boneta yang sepeti ini" kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan boneka Hisana yang dari tadi di bawanya.

"..." Byakuya hanya terdiam.

"Okaaasan... " panggil Rukia.

"Rukia... dengarkan okaasan. Rukia tidak usah menginginkan boneka seperti ini, Rukia bermain dengan mobil-mobilan yang okaasan belikan," Kata Byakuya sambil memegang pundak anak pertamanya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Rukia, okaasan tau yang terbaik untukmu."

Setelah berkata demikian Rukiapun langsung keluar dari ruangan kerja Byakuya. Kemudian dia menuju Hisana untuk mengembalikan bonekanya.

"Ruki-chan cudah puas bermain bonetaku?" tanya Hisana.

"Cudah Hisa-chan" jawab Rukia.

Dan hari-hari merekapun dilalui dengan perbedaan yang diberikan oleh Byakuya.

;- ^-^ -;

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

SD Seiretei akan mengadakan pentas yang akan dihadiri oleh semua orang tua siswa. Siang ini saatnya Nanao sensei memilih pemeran dalam acara tersebut. Kelas yang sedang ramai membicarakan tentang pentas itu adalah kelasnya Rukia dan imoto-nya Hisana.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang ingin menjadi Cinderella maju kedepan kelas" kata Nanao sensei sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang memang sudah kebiasaannya.

Tidak ada satu siswapun yang maju kedepan. Sampai akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri maju ke depan kelas.

"Saya mau sensei" ucap Rukia di depan Nanao sensei.

"Huuuuu...!" sorak anak-anak sekelas, terutama yang laki-laki.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mencalonkan sebagai Cinderella?" tanya Nanao sensei kepada anak-anak.

Selang beberapa detik, Hisana maju ke depan kelas dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Kemudian dia berdiri di samping Rukia, dan memegang tangan Rukia karena saking groginya. Beda dengan Hisana, Rukia malah terlihat nyantai-nyantai aja. Walaupaun mereka kembar, tapi sifat mereka beda jauh. Dari style rambutnya saja sudah berbeda. Rukia yang dipotong pendek di bawah telinga, sedangkan Hisana yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sepunggung.

Tidak lama kemudian maju dua anak perempuan dengan ragu-ragu. Kemudian Nanao Sensei mulai melakukan poling, siapa yang paling banyak di pilih diantara ke empat perempuan tadi.

"Nah... Siapa yang setuju kalo Yachiru jadi Cinderella? Ayo angkat tangan!" Kata Nanao sensei. Kemudian diapun menghitung berapa suara yang dikumpulkan untuk Yachiru. Hasilnya ada enam suara.

"Sekarang siapa yang setuju Lurichiyo menjada Cinderellanya?" lanjut Nanao sensei. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yachiru, Lurichiyo mendapat delapan suara.

"Nah, kalo untuk Hisana?" kali ini tangan yang terangkat lebih banyak. Lebih dari 10 tangan. Menyadari keadaanya, Rukia sempat menunduk karena kecewa.

"Sensei, saya setuju kalo Rukia jadi Cinderellanya!" seru sala seorang anak yang duduk di pojok belakang. Dia adalah teman sebangku Rukia. Hanya dia yang memberikan suara untuk Rukia.

"Maaf... sesuai dengan peraturan,suaara terbanyak yang akan menjadi Cinderellanya. Dan Hisana-lah yang akan menjadi pemeran Cinderella untuk pentas seni nanti. Untuk Yachiru dan Lurichiyo, kalian yang akan menjadi saudara tiri Cinderella nanti. Dan untuk Rukia..." kata Nanao sensei berhenti.

"Kamu bisa jadi pangeran kalo kamu mau."

"Baik, sensei." Jawab Rukia agak berat.

;- ^-^ -;

Tiba saatnya pentas dimulai, Byakuya dan Unohana selaku orang tua dari Rukia dan Hisana datang ke acara tresebut. Dengan bangga, Byakuya duduk di barisan paling depan hanya untuk menantikan Rukia tampil sebagai seorang pangeran. Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga melihat anaknya pentas, menjadi pemeran utama lagi. Untuk Byakuya, itu hampir sama dengan pengabulan keinginannya. Dia seperti melihat anak laki-lakinya tampil.

Di belakang panggung, semua anak yang akan mengikuti pentas sudah memakai kostum mereka masing-masing.

"Gue nggak mau jadi pangeran," ucap Rukia pada teman satu bangkunya, sekaligus anak yang sudah menyumbangkan satu suara untuknya.

"Tenang... kan ada gue si sini. Lihat! Gue juga akan berperan sebagai ibunya Cinderella berarti kita sama aja," jawabnya sambil berusaha menenangkan Rukia, tapi usahanya nggak berhasil.

Si anak cowok itu sudah berdandan dengan pakaian ibu-ibunya. Rukia masih duduk dengan wajah yang muram.

"Kalo gitu, gue janji. Nanti gue akan membuatkan sebuah pertunjukan yang besarrrrr." Tangannya melebar ke samping.

"Nah, di saat itu loe yang akan jadi Cinderella-nya dan nggak ada anak lain yang bisa jadi Cinderella!"

"Janji?" Rukia mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" si anak cowok itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rukia sebagai tanda perjanjian.

"Ayo, sekarang kamu sudah harus tampil!" perintah Nanao sensei kepada anak cowok itu. Dia masih menatap Rukia dan mengangkat kelingkingnya ke arah Rukia untuk mengingatkan perjanjian mereka.

Akhirnya pertunjukkan selesai dan hasilnya bisa dibilang sukses. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar dari kursi penonton. Byakuya terlihat sangat bangga pada kedua putrinya, sampai-sampai dia bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri.

"Loe balikin badan dong!" perintah Rukia pada teman baiknya setelah selesai pentas.

Di balik punggung teman baiknya itu, Rukia menangis tanpa kata-kata. Nggak ada kata-kata menghibur yang dikeluarkan oleh teman baiknnya itu. Dia hanya membiarkan Rukia menagis di punggungnya.

;- ^-^ -;

Dua bulan setelah pementasan di sekolahnya, Rukia sekeluarga pindah ke Karakura karena Byakuya pindah tugas. Sejak saat itulah hidup Rukia berubah! Dia yang selama 10 tahun memakai pakaian perempuan mengubah penampilanya menjadi seorang cowok! Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sedikit banyak perubahan padanya karena tuntutan Byakuya yang menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dan namanya berubah menjadi Ryoga Kuchiki.

TBC

Terima Kasih Yang Sudah Menyempatkan Diri Membaca Fic ini!

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya yaa!

RIVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 2 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 2

MEETING 1

"Ryoga!" panggilan yang dari tadi dilontarkan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Ryoga yang sedari tadi tengah bermain basket disalah satu tempat permainan di Karakura Departement Store.

Dengan tinggi badan 160 cm, Ryoga cukup mudah memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Ketiga temannya yang ingin bermainpun geram gara-gara dia tidak mau berhenti. Mereka sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, untuk bermain basket karena di mana-mana permainan ini ramai digunakan oleh orang.

"Udah ah... gue capek, nih bolanya!" ucap Ryoga sambil melempar bolanya ke salah satu temannya.

"Nah, gitu donk masak dari tadi loe terus yang main kan kita juga ingin latihan," kata Ggio teman Ryoga dengan agak kesal.

"Iya iya maafin gue, yaudah sana kalian main. Gue nunggu di kursi sebelah sana ya." Ucap Ryoga

"Ok brow," jawab Ashido.

Ryoga berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi ditunjuknya. Dia memandangi teman-temanya yang asyik bermain basket sambil meminum satu gelas orange jus yang sebelumnya dia bawa dari rumah.

"Hai cantik!" tiba-tiba terdengar teguran di dekat Ryoga.

Tanpa disadari seorang cowok dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam sudah berada di sebelah Ryoga spontan dia nengok ke heranan ke arah cowok itu. Agak bingung siapa yang disapa oleh cowok itu. Ryoga celingukan.

"Loe ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Ryoga heran.

"Ya sama loe lah!" jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari cowok itu, Ryoga nggak bisa nahan tawanya. Si cowok mengerutkan keningnya, sekarang keadaan berbalik si cowok yang di bikin bingung.

"Kenapa loe malah ketawa? Gila ya loe!" sambung cowok itu dengan nada penuh heran.

"Nggak papa. Cuma lucu aja." Ryoga mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Loe memang bukan orang pertama yang manggil gue itu cantik. Tapi tetep aja lucu. Sorry sayangnya gue itu cowok!" jelasnya.

"Haaah loe cowok? Tapi bukannya loe..." cowok itu menelan kembali kata-katanya yang hampir terucap.

Dia mulai memastikan, memperhatikan Ryoga dari atas sampai bawah. Ryoga memiliki rambut yang sedikit di atas bahu dan agak berantakan. Model rambutnya ala Harajuku banget tapi cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut. Bajunya dipenuhi tulisan di bagian depannya dan celana hitam yang panjang.

"Yap, gue itu CO- WOK!" jawab Ryoga puas setelah melihat cowok itu kebingungan dan mulai salting.

"Ok, langsung aja. Sebenernya tujuan gue bukan pingin godain cewek yang ternyata cowok. Gue mau ngajakin loe join sama gue!" katanya.

"Hm," Ryoga hanya ber'hm' saja

"Tadi gue perhatiin loe main basketnya jago. Loe pemain basket ya?" tanya si cowok.

"Ya begitulah!" jawabnya enteng.

"Gimana kalo kita tanding?"

Ryoga diam aja nggak menjawab pertanyaan cowok tersebut.

"Loe mau nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Siapa loe, siapa gue..." jawab Ryoga cuek dan sok jual mahal.

"Emang gue cowok panggilan apa. Disamperin orang yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya terus ngikut aja. Sorry yaa!" imbuhnya.

"Sori.. sori, gue lupa. Nama gue Ichigo." Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Ryoga sambil senyum.

"Ryoga." balasnya menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo yang baru dia kenal.

Ryoga sengaja menggenggam tangan Ichigo agak keras. Niatnya sih cuma iseng, tapi Ichigo malah menyambutnya dengan menggenggam lebih keras.

"Auw!" teriak Ryoga, lalu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Kayaknya nggak cuma tampang aja yang cantik, kelakuan loe juga hampir sama. Kayak CEWEK!" ledek Ichigo.

Rukia yang tadi pasang wajah biasa langsung berubah merengut setelah mendengar ledekan si Ichigo.

"Duh... baru dikatain gitu aja langsung ngambek. Tambah kayak cewek aja loe! Tunjukin ke gue kalo loe itu cowok, " tantang Ichigo.

"Ok, kalo loe pingin gue tanding basket sama loe. Cepetan gue terima tantangan loe!" kata Ryoga dengan wajah yang masih kesal.  
>"Nah, gitu dong!"<p>

Plok! tangan Ichigo menepuk pantat Ryoga dari belakang. Ryoga terhenti. Menatap Ichigo dengan deathglare yang di jamin nakutin. Kayaknya semua tingkah laku Ichigo berhasil memancing kemarahan Ryoga deh.

"Heh, loe gila yaa?" bentak Ryoga kepada Ichigo. Dan yang dibentak hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman nakal.

"Loh, kita kan sama-sama cowok digituin aja marah. Nggak asyik banget deh. Itu kan salah satu salam perkenalan gue."

"E-ehm ya gue nggak seneng aja. Tolong jaga kelakuan loe ya rambut duren!" telunjuk Ryoga menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dengan nada mengancam.

"Wooow, takut..." kata Ichigo sambil ketawa-ketawa.

'Tadi dia ngatain gue apa? Rambut duren? Ledekan macam apa tuh!' batin Ichigo kemudian menyusul Ryoga.

;- ^-^ -;

"Permainannya gampang kok. Cuma siapa yang paling banyak masukin bola dalam waktu lima menit, dialah pemenangnya." Kata Ichigo.

Ryoga hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Are you ready girl?"

Sekarang Ryoga tidak mengeluarkan bantahan. Tapi wajahnya masih cemberut mendengar kekonyolan Ichigo. Pikirnya, ini tidak akan lama hanya memasukkan bola terbanyak dan kemudian selesailah sudah urusannya dengan si rambut duren itu.

Ryoga mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar. Dia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang sedang melakukan ancang-ancang juga. Begitu melihat muka Ichigo yang serius, nyali Ryoga langsung menciut. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Ryoga menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Sepertinya dia merasa mengenali wajah serius yang ada di depannya. Ragu-ragu, antara percaya dan tidak Ryoga mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan sosok Ichigo.

"Hallo...!" ucap Ichigo mengagetkan Ryoga dengan suaranya yang keras dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ryoga.

"Apaan sih loe!" kata Ryoga sambil menampik tangan Ichigo.

"Loe yang apaan, dari tadi ngeliatin gue sampe nggak kedip. Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa...?"

"Jangan-jangan... loe suka sama gue! Gue maklumin kok, gue itu emang cakep jadi banyak yang suka sama gue. Sampai-sampai CO-WOK kayak loe juga suka sama gue," jawabnya narsis.

"Haaaaah, sori yaaa gue nggak tuh. Cepetan kita mulai!"

Persaingan pun dimulai. Mereka berdua langsung bermain dengan skor yang seimbang. Tapi pada menit ke tiga Ryoga tidak berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Tahu posisinya tidak aman kemudian dia berhenti dan melemparkan bola basketnya. Dan langsung nyamperin teman-temannya yang lagi asyik main bola basket juga.

"Eh, mau kemana loe?" tanya Ichigo. Pertanyaan Ichigo tidak digubris. Dia masih melangkah menuju teman-temannya.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Ryoga begitu tiba di depan ketiga teman-temannya.

"Hah? Sarap loe ya?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kalo ngomong di pikir dulu dong!"kata Hisagi.

"Sori.. bukan maksud gue ngrusak acara maianan kalian. Tapi tiba-tiba aja gue badmood. Kalo kalian masih ingin main. Gue pulang duluan ya" pamit Ryoga, lalu melangkah pergi.

Ketiga temen Ryoga yang tadinya nggak mau ikut, tiba-tiba udah ngekor di belakangnya tanpa suara. Ternyata mereka terpakasa nurut gara-gara yang bawa mobil cuma Ryoga. Dari pada ngluarin uang lebih baik nebeng kan.

;- ^-^ -;

Sambil tiduran Ryoga mengingat wajah Ichigo yang diyakininya pernah dia kenal atau malah punya kenagan khusus di masa lalu. Tapi dimana? Ryoga berusaha keras mengingatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ryoga bergegas ke ruang perpustakaan keluarganya.

"Rukia, loe cari apaan?" tanya Hisana heran melihat kakak kembarnya tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu di rak. Berbeda dengan Ryoga, Hisana bertubuh mungil, rambutnya lurus panjang, dan punya mata yang indah. Sifatnya juga beda banget, Hisana merupakan anak rumahan yang suka membaca dan memasak dia jarang banget keluyuran ke luar rumah. Nggak heran badannya putih mulus dan terawat.

"Aduuuuh, udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan panggil gue dengan nama itu lagi!" Ryoga menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Hisana dengan tegas.

"Iya... iya... maafin gue. Emang loe nyari apaan sih?"

"Gue lagi nyari itu loh... album foto kita waktu SD," jawabnya sambil masih mencari-cari.

"Oh... kayaknya gue juga masih punya, loe mau pinjem punya gue?"

"Boleh."

Kemudian Hisana mencari di rak khusus miliknya. Tidak sampai satu menit Hisana sudah menemukan album tersebut dan memberikan kepada Niisan-nya.

Ryoga duduk bersila di atas sofa yang ada di ruang perpustakaan dan bersandar. Tangannya mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran album foto tersebut. Ryoga tertawa geli melihat wajah teman-temannya dulu, walaupun nggak ada diantara mereka yang diingatnya. Hisana yang melihat Niisan-nya sedang asyik melihat-lihat album kemudian tertarik untuk ikut melihatnya.

"Hisana, loe masih inget nggak nama anak ini?" tunjuknya ke arah foto seorang anak cowok yang bisa dibilang paling cakep diantara cowok-cowok lain dikelasnya.

"Oh... itu kan namanya Ichigo.. Ichigo Kurosaki," jawab Hisana.

"Ichigo..." sebut Ryoga dengan wajah yang serius.

'Ichigo yang ini sama Ichigo yang tadi sama nggak yaa? Apa mungkin dia ada di Karakura? Apa Ichigo yang tadi merupakan sahabatku yang dulu di SD?' batin Ryoga.

Memang warna rambutnya mirip, meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan. Wajahnya nggak sepolos dulu, sekarang dia memiliki kerutan di dahinya. Terus Ichigo juga tidak memanggil nama Ryoga, kalo dia masih ingat kan harusnya manggil nama Ryoga, bukannya malah godain.

Mudah-mudahan ini hanya kemiripan warna rambut. Kalo memang mereka berdua orang yang sama, semoga Ichigo nggak ingat Ryoga sama sekali. Kalo sampai ingat bisa kacau semuanya.

"Rukia, eh salah maksud gue Ryoga tumben-tumbennya loe mau ngliat album SD?" tanya Hisana membuyarkan lamunan Ryoga.

"Gue cuma mau mastiin aja. Soalnya tadi di Karakura Depatement Store gue ketemu sama orang yang mirip Ichigo."

"Hah? nggak mungkin dia ada di Karakura!" kata Hisana kaget.

"Kalo memang ada di sini, loe bisa bahaya donk?" sambung Hisana.

"Nggak usah loe kasih tau, gue udah tau kok," jawab Ryoga sambil berjalan keluar.

Hisana berdiri dan memandangi awan sambil berpikir tentang Ichigo. Bahaya kalo si Ichigo masih mengingat memori waktu SD, terlebih lagi 'kejadian itu'.

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

Balesan Review chap 1..

Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara : huhuhu iya bener,, Rukia kasian. Tapi tetep keren kan.. Aaah iya,, maaf aku salah liat.. hehehe terima kasih sudah mengingatkan dan terima kasih juga sudah me-riview Fic ini ^^ Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

kazushi kudo hatake : Ha'aH Rukia jadi cewek cantik pastinya. Hehehe temen cowoknya Rukia? Di chap ini sudah mulai terungkap. Ini udah up date. Makasih udah riview ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Tamagochi : terima kasih.. Iya maaf, aku akan coba berusaha memperbaikinya.. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-riview ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Nakamura Chiaki : hehehe iya,, maaf aku salah liat yang benar memang Otousan. Terima kasih sudah mau me-riview^^ salam kenal juga. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Zanpaku-nee : makasih.. di sini sudah sedikit terungkap sapa temen Rukia waktu kecil. Ini udah up date ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

d3rin : hehehehe tapi sebenernya Byakuya nggak jahat kok... makasih udah mau riview ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Rukianonymous : terima kasih.. iya maaf,, waktu ngetik aku salah liat.. terima kasih sudah me-riview^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Kokota : hehehe iya... terima kasih udah riview ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Corvusraven : makasih,, nih udah up date ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

nenk rukiakate : hehehe terima kasih,, ini udah up date.. ^^ salam kenal juga. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

: terima kasih ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

curio cherry : iya terima kasih udah riview ^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

Kyucchi : waduh.. masak sih? Temennya Kyucchi-san kisahnya hampir seperti ini. Kasian banget,, semoga nggak ada paksaan lagi yaa.. terima kasih udah riview^^. Jangan segan-segan untuk me-riview lagi..

JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 3 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), dan teman-temannya

Ini merupakan chap terakhir yang saya up date. Karena selama lebih dari

Saru bulan saya akan libur. Hehehe tapi setelah itu saya akan

Update untuk chap berikutnya. Jadi untuk para penggemarku

Tolonglah sabar yaAa T_T*Emang ada?*

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 3

MEETING 2

"Ohayo semua..." seru Hanataro yang di cap sebagai biang berisik dikelas.

Anak-anak yang lagi sibuk ngerjain PR atau lebih tepatnya nyalin PR nggak menghiraukan teriakan dari Hanataro yang nggak jelas. Waktu tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk. Padahal PR Kimia kali ini nyampai tiga lembar buku yang ukurannya besar. Semua anak panik mengerjakan, termasuk Ryoga, Hisana, Ggio, Ashido dan masih banyak lagi, pokoknya hampir satu kelas deh.

Seperti biasa, Hanataro cuek kayak bebek. Sambil jalan santai menuju kursinya, Hanataro menegur Ryoga yang lagi konsentrasi. Maklum tempat duduk mereka kan depan-belakang.

"Ryoga, katanya ada murid baru loh!" kata Hanataro kepada Ryoga.

"Terus.. apa hubungannya sama gue?" tanya Ryoga yang masih giat-giatnya nyontek PR.

"Yah.. gue sih nggak tau pasti, cuma gue sempet denger dia nyebutin nama loe di kantor tadi. Jadi mungkin aja ada hubungannya sama loe,"

"Emang cewek ato cowok sih?" tanya Ryoga yang masih setia dengan pekerjaannya.

"Cowok..."

"Oh.. berarti itu nggak ada hubungannya sama gue. Kan biasanya yang nyari gue itu cewek. Dia nyari Ryoga yang lain mungkin, kan di sekolah ini banyak yang namanya mirip sama gue," jawabnya dengan nada PD.

"Tau deh. Eh by the way kalian semua lagi ngerjain apa sih? Kok kayaknya serius banget," tanya Hanataro dengan melongok ke arah kerumunan.

"Kimia! Banyak banget PR-nya. Nggak kira-kira tuh guru ngasih PR," keluh Ikkaku yang sedang nyontek.

"Waduh iya. Gue lupa!" kata Hnataro sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kok nggak ngasih tau dari tadi sih kalian. Kejam banget..." rengek Hanataro.

Kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Hanataro dan kemudian...

"ITU KARENA LOE LOLA!" kata semua serempak.

"Ryoga gue pinjem punya loe yaa" pinta Hanataro yang kemudian langsung ngambil buku Ryoga tanpa nunggu jawaban dari yang punya.

"Kayaknya loe telat banget deh. Jam pertama kan Mayuri sensei terus sekarang kurang lima menit bel masuk akan berbunyi. Gue aja ngerjain dari jam enam lebih lima belas. Gue bela-belain berangkat pagi cuma buat ngerjain nih PR. Dan sekarang baru selesai, makanya jangan kebanyakan nyari gosip, jadi lemot kan otak loe," ledeknya sambil menjitak kepala Hanataro.

"Yang penting gue udah usaha, dari pada tidak sama sekali."

"Ya udah deh, lanjutin aja perjuangan loe ya. Dagh."Ryoga keluar kelas untuk mencari udara segar pasca nyotek tadi.

;- ^-^ -;

"Wooooy Mayuri sensei menuju ke sini!" teriak Ikkaku yang merupakan penjaga pintu di kelas XI IPA 2. Hanataro yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji duren(?) . Gerakan tangannya terhenti dan wajahnya mulai pucat.

Sementara Ryoga duduk dengan santainya, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi sambil memainkan pulpennya. Gayanya yang khas banget. Apalagi semua PR-nya sudah selesai. Damai banget deh. Anak-anak lain juga sudah pada duduk manis.

"Ohayo anak-anak.." sapa Mayuri sensei tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohayo, sensei!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Oke. Sebelum pelajaran di mulai saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian," sambung Mayuri sensei.

Kemudian munculah seorang cowok sepantaran mereka. Suasana masih tampak hening. Perhatian anak-anak cewek langsung tertuju ke teman baru mereka. Jelas aja! Temen baru mereka ini nggak bakalan ngrusak pemandangan. Cowok yang cakep abis. Gayanya keren dengan sifatnya yang terlihat cool. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut enak diliat. Bajunya rapi tapi nggak mencerminkan kalo dia itu anak yang kuper.

Ada dua anak yang merasa surprise dengan kehadiran teman baru itu. Pertama, Hanataro. Dia merasa beruntung banget dengan perkenalan murid baru itu, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu dia langsung menyontek secepat kilat berharap perkenalan anak itu lama. Yang kedua yaitu Ryoga, wajahnya berubah nggak percaya sama apa yang diliatnya. Muka yang ada di depan kelasnya sekarang sama persis dengan lawan main basketnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia itu yang di kenalnya dengan nama Ichigo!  
>"K-Kau!" tunjuk Ryoga ke arah Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya dan sambil berdiri. Teman baru yang nggak lain adalah Ichigo langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara.<p>

"Eh si cowok cantik!" celetuknya cepat tanpa pikir panjang ketika melihat menepuk-nepuk jidatnya sendiri karena telah menarik perhatian Ichigo. Meskipun itu nggak sengaja dilakukannya, tapi ini benar-benar sebuah kesialan.

Anak-anak sekelas berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar panggilan sayang Ichigo. Mereka sudah tahu kalo Mayuri sensei nggak suka ada anak yang tertawa di saat jam pelajaran.

Nggak tahu dapat keajaiban dari mana, Mayuri sensei tiba-tiba menampakkan senyumnya, walaupun nggak terlalu lebar sich.

"Memang itu panggilan dia di sini." Katanya sambil masih tersenyum tapi kayak di paksain.

"Kebetulan, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Jadi kamu duduk di belakang Ryoga," tunjuk Mayuri sensei ke meja yang ada di belakang sendiri.

Baru pertemuan pertama saja, semua sudah menganggap Ichigo anak yang istimewa. Dan lagi dia bisa membuat Mayuri sensei si guru anti senyum dapat tersenyum di hadapan murid-muridnya. Bravo!

Ryoga buang muka jauh-jauh*di buang kemana tuh mukanya?* waktu Ichigo tersenyum padanya. Malah Hanataro yang ngebalas senyuman Ichigo. Karena pagi ini Ichigo merupakan dewa penolongnya.

"Hey, kita ketemu lagi," sapa Ichigo.

Hening... Hening...

Ryoga masih membuang mukanya, dan anak-anak masih pada diam karena Mayuri sensei sedang ada di depan.

"Ssst... gue saranin di pelajaran Mayuri sensei loe jangan ribut. Si muka aneh itu paling nggak suka kalo ada muridnya yang ngeluarin suara di tengah pelajarannya," bisik Hanataro mengingatkan.

"Hanataro! Maju ke depan!" bentak Mayuri sensei.

"Tuh kan bener...!" kata Hanataro ke arah Ichigo setelah berhasil membuktikan ucapanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Arigato!" ucap Ichigo dengan suara yang pelan karena takut nemenin Hanataro di depan.

Sial,bener-bener sial! Hanataro tidak cuma di marahi karena berisik di jam pelajaran, tetapi dia juga ketahuan ngerjain tugas di sekolah. Alhasil dia harus menyalin PR sebanyak 15 kali. Kebayang nggak sih? 15 x 3 lembar = 45 lembar buku besar! Hanataro harus menulis sebanyak itu dalam waktu semalam. Tapi Mayuri sensei masih betah aja tuh nyramahin Hanataro. Dengan muka yang amat-sangat terpaksa, Hanataro mendengarkan ceramahan itu. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, semua yang di omongan Mayuri tidak di tangkap oleh Hanataro.

Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, Ichigo menahan diri untuk berbicara dengan Ryoga sampai bel pelajaran selesai.

"Eh, loe kemarin kok kabur gitu aja?" tanya Ichigo setelah pelajaran Mayuri sensei selesai.

Ryoga nyelonong gitu aja, berlagak nggak denger apa-apa. Dia meminta tukeran tempat duduk dengan temennya yang lain. Siapa yang nggak mau sich? Jelas-jelas bangku yang di tempati Ryoga merupakan salah satu bangku yang paling menguntungkan.

Tapi ketika Ryoga akan mengambil tasnya, tiba-tiba Nanao sensei sudah datang. Akhirnya pupuslah kesempatan Ryoga untuk pindah tempat duduk. Nanao sensei itu guru bahasa Jepang sekaligus guru yang asyik untuk di jadiin temen. Mulai dari temen ngobrol, temen bercanda, sampai temen curhat. Sampai-sampai kalo dia marah sama anak-anak, pasti dianggap lagi bercanada. Habisnya dicandain balik sama anak-anak. Terus senyum lagi deh ntu guru. Karena itu tidak heran dia menyambit empat piala sekaligus pada pemilihan siswa, guru dan pelajaran dengan berbagai kategori, Nanao sensei mendapat piala sensei terfaorit, sensei teramah, sensei cewek paling asyik dan mata pelajaran paling disukai.

Itu cuma segelincir tentang Nanao sensei. Yang bisa nunjukkin bahwa masih ada sensei yang di sukai oleh anak-anak. Karena sifat Nanao sensei yang seperti itu pasti sudah tau dong suasana kelas sekarang? Ya suasana kelas sekarang ini jauh beda dengan suasana kelas ketika diajar oleh Mayuri sensei.

"Sensei, ada murid baru looo," seru Ikkaku iseng.

Mata Nanao sensei mencari sekeliling. Mulai dari pojok depan-belakang.

"Oh, dia maksudnya," kata Nanao sensei sambil memperhatikan anak baru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kamu maju ke depan," panggil Nanao sensei.

Ichigo maju ke depan kelas dengan rasa PD-nya.

"Baik. Sekarang tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

"Eeehm..." Ichigo sedang berfikir.

"Nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki, kalian bisa memanggil Ichigo. Sekarang saya tinggal di sebuah apertemen yang di sewakan oleh saudara saya..," dia berhenti dan terlihat bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi.

"Nomor HP?" celetuk salah satu cewek yang lagi bergrombol di barisan belakang.

"Gomen, saya belum punya. Kalo saya sudah dapat nomor baru, bakalan saya kasih tau deh. Oke?" jawabnya sambil menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan kerennya. Alhasil cewek yang tadi nanya lagsung klepek-klepek dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Huwaaa, kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?" kata Ikkaku kaget sambil ngliatin cewek tersebut.

"Hoy! Kenapa loe malah ngliatin aja, bantuin gue ngangkat donk!"perintah Ishida yang merupakan Sie kesehatan di kelas. Dan di bawalah sang cewek ke ruang UKS.

"Sensei, lanjutin perkanalannya donk!" seru Yumichika yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar mengetahui seluk beluk anak baru ini.

"Baiklah... silahkan siapa yang mau nanya lagi. Monggo..." kata Nanao sensei sok bahasa Jawa.

"Status?" tanya Chizuru dengan malu-malu.

"Status saya adalah seorang pelajar." Jawab Ichigo yang menbuat anak-anak menyorakinya.

"Jawaban Ichigo benar kok," bela Nanao sensei.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekolah asal kamu di mana?" tanya Nanao sensei setelah semuanya diam.

Ryoga yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam dengan mata yang tertuju ke jendela serta tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya, diam-diam mendengarkan pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Saya dulu bersekolah di SMA Seiretei." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Ryoga sedikit mengintip dan memperhatikan bekas luka jahitan di dahinya. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan santai ke depan kelas.

"Maaf sensei, saya izin ke belakang sebentar," kata Ryoga kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Nanao sensei.

Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan kaca besar dengan wajah yang nampak gusar.

'Sial! ternyata benar Ichigo yang ini dengan Ichigo temen SD gue, merupakan orang sama. Udah bener dari SD dia sekolah di sana, kenapa dia ke sini. Aku benci jika kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi!' batin Ryoga dengan geram dan mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kemudian dia kembali ke kelas ketika jam pelajaran Nanao sensei sudah hampir selesai.

Sejak bel istirahat, Ryoga udah ngibrit buat malakukan aktifitas faforitnya, yaitu bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Dia sudah sampai lapangan basket yang ternyata teman-temannya juga sudah berkumpul di sana. Permainan pun dimulai. Bajunya yang tadi sedikit rapi menjadi berantakan karena permainan ini. Beberapa anak menonton dari pinggir lapangan.

"Ryoga tanding yuk!" tantang Ichigo sambil berteriak. Ternyata Ichigo mengikuti Ryoga.

Ryoga tidak pedulidengan tantangan yang diberikan Ichigo. Dia tetap melalukan tembakan ke arah ring.

"Oy, nggak salah loe?" tanya Hanataro yang ada di belakangnya sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Ichigo, mendingan loe cari lawan lain aja deh. Ryoga itu tidak bisa diremehin, jangan liat dari badannya yang kecil itu. Kenapa loe nantangin Ryoga, apa loe pingin jadi tenar dengan ngalahin dia?" tanya Hanataro yang sudah ada di depan Ichigo.

"Gue nggak ada tujuan kayak gitu kok, cuma dia masih ada hutang sama gue." Selesai mengatakan itu, dia berjalan menuju Ryoga yang ada di tengah lapangan dan meninggalkan Hanataro yang lagi loading.

"Ryoga tanding sama gue dan lunasin hutang loe!" paksa Ichigo tepat di depan muka Ryoga.

"Gue nggak minat!" bentak Ryoga sambil berlalu, tapi sebelum dia sempat berjalan jauh tangannya sudah dicengkeram oleh Ichigo. Sontak Ryoga langsung membalikan badan dan menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Ok, begini aja. Loe nggak minat karena nggak ada taruhan kan? Gue punya penawaran yang bagus. Kalo gue kalah, gue nggak akan ganggu loe lagi. Tapi kalo loe yang kalah, loe harus jadi pembantu gue. Gimana?" tawar Ichigo yang dapat menbuat Ryoga berfikir.

'Kalo gue menang, dia nggak akan ganggu gue lagi. Asyik! Gue bakalan bebas.' Batin Ryoga girang.

"Deal!" jawab Ryoga akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka berdua langsung memulai pertandingan. Ryoga yang lebih pendek dari Ichigo agak minder. Meskipun beda tingginya ketahuan banget, tapi permainannya berjalan seimbang, buktinya skor mereka seimbang. Namun waktu istirahat hampir habis, itu tandanya permainan mereka harus cepat diakhiri.

Keduanya yang masih memakai seragam putih abu-abu terlihat basah karena berkeringat. Sekarang skor mereka masih seimbang yaitu 10-10.

Sekarang bel masuk tinggal hitungan detik, awalnya bola berada di tangan Ryoga tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo merebut dengan mudahnya. Sekarang Ichigo melakukan shoot dengan lompatan yang agak tinggi. Dan... masuk! Tepat saat bel berbunyi, bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

Mendengar bel tersebut semua anak-anak yang tadi menonton lagsung berhamburan pergi ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Pasti berita kekalahan Ryoga dari murid baru yang bernama Ichigo bakal menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Karena Hanataro sang Raja gosip pasti akan menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"Selamat ya!" ucap Ryoga sambil meninggalkan Ichigo.

;- ^-^ -;

Sampai di kelas mereka berdua lagsung kipas-kipas dengan buku yang ada di depan mereka. Untung Ukitake sensei nggak masuk. Katanya sih lagi sakit jadi ini dimanfaatin oleh Ryoga dan Ichigo untuk beristirahat.

"Ryoga berarti sekarang loe resmi jadi pembantu gue kan?" tanya Ichigo tanpa malu yang sedang duduk di belakang Ryoga.

Hening... Ryoga tidak membalas pertanyaan dari Ichigo, menengok pun tidak dia lakukan.

"Ryoga?"  
>"Terserah lah...!" jawab Ryoga akhirnya.<p>

"Yes! Kalo begitu sekarang loe beliin gue minuman di kantin. Terserah deh," pesan Ichigo yang masih dengan tampang senyum-senyum.

"Maaf yaa, mending loe beli sendiri aja dari pada nanti gue kasih racun ke dalam minuman loe," kata Ryoga agak dingin. Tapi Ichigo malah tertawa dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ryoga.

;- ^-^ -;

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

Oooh iya ini balasan Review chap 2

**Rukianonymous** : iyaa, soalnya Rukia kan jago main basket. Jadi lok pendek kan agak aneh. Hehehe. Iyaa Hisana sekolah. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**Zanpaku-nee** : hehehe iyaa, soalnya Rukia itu memang berusaha ingin membahagiakan ayah-nya. Sampe-sampe dia agak lupa sama masa lalu-nya. Ini udah up date. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

: hehehe iya, mereka kembar. Aku pingin Rukia terlihat tinggi, karena dia jago main basket. Kalo Hisana masih tetep kaya manga aslinya. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**nenk rukiakate** : hehehe penasaran-penasaran-penasaran? Ikutin aja critanya, soalnya di chap depan belum bisa di critain. Hohoho. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**kokota** : iya.. gawat pastinya! Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**Taviabeta-Primavera** : aku juga senyum-senyum waktu ngetiknya. Hehehe, Unohana nggak marah soalnya dia tau sifat Byakuya, tapi Unohana juga nggak memaksa Rukia untuk melakukan itu semua. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**d3rin** : hihihi gomen kejadian itu belum bisa terungkap. Jadi tetep ngikutin critanya sampe selesai yeach... ini udah up date. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**curio cherry** : hadoh-hadoh gomen nich Curio-san, saya nggak bisa bikin romance. Tapi saya akan usahakan di endingnya nanti akan ada romance. Hehehe. Iya Doitashimasite. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

**corvusraven** : hehehe iya tenang aja, di chap depan-depan Rukia akan terlihat sifat ceweknya.

**Kurotsuki Aoichi** : hohoho iya. Arigato udah mau menyempatkan untuk Review. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaach^^.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 4 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet

Don't Like Don't Read

Huwaaaahhhh, akhirnya saya bisa up date juga, setelah satu bulan lebih Hiatus. hehehehe

HAPPY READING

Chapter 4

LETTER?

Langit yang biru menghiasi pagi ini dengan indahnya. Ryoga yang sedang berjalan menuju mejanya dan kemudian duduk dengan santai. Ketika tangannya merogoh laci meja dia dikagetkan oleh sepucuk surat, tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Begini isinya...

**Dear Ryoga,**

**Sebenernya udah lama gue pingin ngomong sama loe, tapi terus terang aja gue nggak berani buat bicara sama loe. Apalagi tingkah loe yang cuek gitu. Kali ini gue udah menbulatkan tekad untuk menulis surat ini untuk loe. Ini surat ke-23 yang akhirnya berhasil gue tulis. Gue anak sebelah. Thanks udah mau baca surat gue.**

Ryoga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah membaca surat yang tanpa ada pengirimnya itu. Dia membolak-balik surat itu, siapa tau aja nama pengirimnya ngumpet. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ryoga tidak menghiraukan sama sekali surat tersebut, dia berfikir mungkin ini kerjaan orang iseng aja. Jadi dia membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah yang ada di dalam kelas.*patut dicontoh!* Ichigo yang tidak sengaja melihat Ryoga membuang kertas ke dalam tempat sampah, diam-diam memungutnya.

;- ^-^ -;

Hari kedua. Lagi-lagi ada sepucuk surat ada dilaci meja Ryoga. Lagi-lagi tidak ada pengirimnya dan isinya hampir sama dengan surat yang pertama. *dari fans loe kali..*

Hari ketiga pun sama. Surat ditemukan dilaci meja Ryoga dan masih tanpa nama. Isinya pun masih hampir sama dengan surat sebelumnya. Karena sebel, sebelum pulang sekolah Ryoga meletakkan surat di mejanya. Isinya...

**Eh! Gue nggak tau loe itu sapa, tapi gue minta tolong sama loe jangan ganggu gue lagi atau loe bakal nyesel. Gue bukannya ngancem, tapi gue emang nggak suka sama orang yang iseng kayak loe.**

Begitulah surat yang ditulis oleh Ryoga, kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Ryoga, diam-diam Ichigo menghampiri meja Ryoga dan menaruh sepucuk surat terus dia pergi gitu aja.

;- ^-^ -;

Esok paginya tetap ada surat di laci meja Ryoga. Meskipun agak sebel tapi Ryoga tetap membacanya.

**Bener juga kata loe. Kalo gitu kita ketemuan hari ini pulang sekolah di taman belakang .**

Selama pelajaran, Ryoga tidak mengikutinya dengan tenang. Dia bengong sendiri kayak orang lagi nggak punya uang. Untungnya dia duduk di belakang jadi nggak ketahuan kalo lagi bengong. Sebenernya dia itu lagi bingung, mau datang atau nggak ke tempat janjian yang di tentukan oleh si pengirim surat.

Hanataro yang ada di depan Ryoga tidak mendengar keributan orang yang ada di belakang merasa heran kemudian dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Ryoga masih bengong dengan menopang dagunya.

Ketika jam pelajaran selesai. Hanataro membalik kursinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ryoga.

"Hey! Tadi waktu pelajaran gue ngliat loe lagi bengong. Mikirin apaan?" Tanya Hanataro.

"Bukan urusan loe!" jawab Ryoga ketus.

"Hmm, mikirin cewek ya?"

"Ryoga? Punya cewek? Emang ada sejarahnya?" sela Ichigo yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan Ryoga dan Hanataro.

"Eh, nggak usah ikut campur ya loe! Urus aja diri loe sendiri," kata Ryoga dengan sengit.

"Eh, tapi bener juga ya. Seinget gue kanal loe di SMP, nggak ada sejarahnya loe punya cewek atau nembak cewek," tutur Hanataro sambil mantuk-mantuk.

"Atau jangan-jangan loe itu...," lanjutnya dengan menatap Ryoga tajam.

"Jangan ngaco deh loe!" tepis Ryoga dengan wajah kesal.

Ichigo dan Hanataro pun tertawa bersama, dan berhasil membuat Ryoga keluar dari kelas.

;- ^-^ -;

Palajaran terakhir akhirnya selesai juga. Para murid-murid berhamburan keluar. Karena jam terakhir merupakan momen yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para murid, Ryoga pun biasanya begitu. Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Langkah kakinya tidak semangat, dia bingung akan menemui si pengirim surat itu atau tidak. Tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Ryoga pergi ke taman belakang. Seperti janji sang pengirim surat, dia telah menunggu di taman belakang dengan tas orangenya. Ternyata dia seorang cewek dengan tinggi yang lumayan, rambutnya terurai dengan dua jepit kecil di atas telinganya, wajah cantik, dan body nya itu yang pasti membuat para kaum adam tidak kuat, lihat saja dia mempunyai dada yang ekstra. Pokoknya dia masuk golongan cewek cantik deh.

Ryoga tidak langsung menemui cewek tersebut. Dia mengintip dahulu dan mempersiapkan jantungnya agar nggak kenapa-napa dan mempersiapkan sedikit kata-kata. Setelah dirasa lumayan, akhirnya Ryoga menampakkan mukanya di depan cewek itu.

"Hai! Gue Orihime Inoue," sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ryoga," bales Ryoga (sok) cool.

"Menurut surat loe, ada yang mau loe sampein ke gue," kata cewek tersebut dengan mengeluarkan surat dari dalam tasnya.

Dahi Ryoga merengut. Ketika melihat surat tersebut.

'Seingat gue, gue pake buku tulis dan motif buku tulis gue bukan kayak gitu.' Batin Ryoga heran sendiri.

"Itu surat dari gue?" tanya Ryoga heran.

"Iya. Ini surat dari loe kan?" gantian Orihime yang merasa bingung.

"Eh, iya.. iya itu surat dari gue," jawab Ryoga agak ragu. Dia mengatakan ini agar permasalahannya nggak makin panjang.

"Ok, kalo gitu loe mau nyampein apa ke gue? Loe udah tau maksud gue ngirim surat ke loe kan? Terus gimana jawaban loe?" tanya Orihime bak kereta lewat.

"Ehmm...," gumam Ryoga yang masih bingung mau ngejawab apa.

"Ano, terus terang aja gue itu nggak suka sama cara loe yang naruh surat setiap hari dilaci meja gue dan... gue nggak..."

"STOP!" sela Orihime.

"Gue udah tau maksud loe. Makasih buat jawaban loe." Kemudian Orihime berlari kecil meninggalkan Ryoga. Ryoga tidak melakukan apa pun atau berusaha mengejar karena dia masih bingung dengan tingkah cewek itu.

"Dasar cewek aneh." Ucap Ryoga kemudian pergi dengan santai.

"Cck.. cck..cck.. ada produk bagus kok ditolak gitu aja," kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik tembok.

"Ah... gue tau sekarang, siapa yang nuker surat gue. Loe kan? Awas aja loe. Gue bakal ngasih kejutan buat loe, liat aja nanti." Ryoga seolah mengancam, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih senyum-senyum.

;- ^-^ -;

Besok paginya, Ryoga menghampiri Hanataro yang lagi ngegosip sama anak-anak cewek di kelas. Hanataro merupakan sumber informasi maka dari itu Ryoga mendatangi Hanataro untuk mengetahui info tentang cewek yang kemarin dia temui.

"Hanataro, loe tau nggak yang namanya Inoue?" tanya Ryoga.

"Inoue? Orihime Inoue?" tanya Hanataro balik.

"Nah iya! Dia, loe kenal nggak?"

"Ya ampun Ryoga, sapa sih yang nggak tau dia. Dia kan primadona sekolah. Gue tau loe sibuk maen basket, tapi masak nggak tau dia sih!" jawab Hanataro sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ryoga.

"Maaf deh. Oy dia anak kelas mana?"

"Kayaknya anak XI IPA 3 deh. Kenapa loe tanya-tanya dia? Naksir ya,?"

"Nggak kok," jawab Ryoga santai.

"Eh, tapi menurut info yang beredar kalo dia itu agak aneh, kalo udah suka sama seseorang. Dia bakal ngejar-ngejar terus!" ucap Hanataro mengingatkan.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalo begitu," Jawab Ryoga sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Thanks atas infonya ya, loe emang bank gosip, salut gue sama loe!" kata Ryoga sambil menepuk pundak Hanataro dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Hm, ternyata dia anak XI IPA 3.' Batin Ryoga dengan menyeringai.

"Permisi... yang namanya Inoue ada?" tanya Ryoga kepada salah satu murid yang lagi ngobrol di dekat pintu.

"Ada, sebentar ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Orihime, ada yang nyari nih...!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Nggak lama kemudian, datanglah cewek yang kemarin ditemui Ryoga di taman belakang.

"Sory nih, gue ganggu bentar. Hm.. mengenai masalah yang kemarin, sebenernya yang suka sama loe itu Ichigo, temen sekelas gue. Dia pernah bilang sama gue kalo dia suka banget sama loe. Dia itu sok jual mahal nggak berani ngungkapin langsung. Nah, jadi loe aja yang deketin dia duluan. Gue ke sini cuma ngasih tau loe aja," jelas Ryoga.

"Beneran? Ichigo yang waktu itu tanding basket sama loe kan?" tanya Inoue semangat.

"Iya. Keren kan anaknya," puji Ryoga untuk meyakinkan Inoue.

Setelah berbincang-bincang Ryoga pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

;- ^-^ -;

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Anak-anak mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dengan cara pergi ke kantin. Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, ternyata Inoue sudah ada diambang pintu kelas Ryoga dan memandang Ichigo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hallo Ichigo." Sapa Inoue dengan tangan yang memeluk leher Ichigo. Ini nih sifat Inoue yang aneh.

"Apaan sih loe!" protesnya sambil mencoba melepas tangan Inoue dari pundaknya.

"Aduh, jangan gitu dong. Gue tau kok kalo loe itu suka sama gue . tapi loe sok jual mahal."

"Haaah apakah!" kata Ichigo kemudian ngacir keluar kelas. Dan menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang ada di kelas.

"Hah, ternyata gila juga tuh cewek. Cantik-cantik kok aneh," komentar Hanataro.

Akhirnya Ryoga tertawa puas melihat adegan gratis tadi. Menurut kabar yang beredar di sekolah, akhir-akhir ini Orihime ngikutin Ichigo kemanapun dia pergi. Pergi ke kantin dia ikut, waktu istirahat dia malah nempel-nempel. Gara-gara ini Ichigo jadi gila. Gimana nggak coba, ketika akan pergi ke kamar mandi dia menjadi lebih waspada karena melewati kelas Orihime dan apabila Orihime melihat Ichigo lewat dia langsung mengejarnya. Untungnya Orihime nggak sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kalo dia sampai masuk berabe tuh.

;- ^-^ -;

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

Balesan Review chap 3

**nenk rukiakate** : hem maaf kayaknya itu aku taruh di chap depan. Hehehe. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**Zanpaku-nee** : hehehe, Hisana inget sama Ichigo kok. Di chap-chap depan bakal di critain masa lalu IchiRuki. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**Kokota** : Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**Rukianonymous** : Hadow, hehehe iya tapi aku taruh di chap depan. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**Nakamura Chiaki** : iya, nggak papa kok. Waaah dirimu sotoy banget nih, main tebak-tebak aja. Hehehe. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**curio cherry** : Arigato, iya aku sengaja buat Ichigo kelihatan cool. Aku nggak tau nih, masa lalu IchiRuki mau dicritain kapan, hehehe pokoknya ditunggu aja. Semoga curio-san nggak bosan nunggunya. Hehehe. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

**Hana-kori no Akuma** : hadoh-hadoh, gomen nich Hana-san, aku nggak pinter buat Romance. Terima Kasih udah mau mampir untuk Review ^^.

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW LAGI YACH


	5. Chapter 5

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 5 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Maaf nich baru bisa Up-date, soalnya banyak tugas. heheheh

thanks buat : **nenk rukiakate, Zanpaku nee, Nakamura Chiaki,Riruzawa Hiru15, Reiji Mitsurugi**

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 5

MAID?

"Heh, ini pasti kerjaan loe yang bikin tuh cewek jadi ngejar-ngejar gue ya?" tuduh Ichigo dengan mantap.

"Kalo menurut gue sih 50% emang dari gue, terus 50% nya lagi emang dari ntu cewek deh. Lagian loe kan pernah bilang kalo dia tuh barang bagus. Sebagai pembantu loe, gue kan harus membantu majikan gue," jelas Ryoga dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi ngapain loe ngasih dia ke gue!" protesnya.

"Udah terima aja bos, tuh yayang bos udah nunggu di depan," tunjuk Ryoga ke arah pintu.

Ini merupakan seminggu Ichigo mengalami nasib yang malang. Belum selesai berdebat dengan Ryoga, Ichigo udah harus pergi sebelum hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Selama seminggu juga Ryoga merasa bebas.

;- ^-^ -;

"Hoy, mana tuh pasangan setia loe?" ledek Ryoga ketika Ichigo masuk ke dalam sendirian.

"Oh, maksud loe Orihime? Udah gue kurung dia di gudang olah raga," jawabnya dengan bangga, karena satu masalah sudah teratasi.

"Hey, tadi kalo nggak salah denger loe bilang loe itu pembantu gue kan? Aha! Kalo begitu loe tunggu perintah dari gue. Ok?" kata Ichigo dengan nyengir.

"Cih!" ucapnya sambil berlalu ke tempat temannya yang lain untuk mengobrol dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei janji tetap janji!" kata Ichigo berteriak.

"Atau..." ucap Ichigo yang sudah ada di samping Ryoga dengan senyuman licik.

"Atau apa? Loe mau ngajak gue tanding lagi?" jawab Ryoga sengit.

"Atau adik loe jadi inceran gue. Sepertinya dia lumayan, dia cantik dan kayaknya dia juga pintar."

"Jangan sekali-kali loe ngancem gue. Dan satu lagi jangan ganggu adik gue!" dengan tegas dia mengatakan itu di hadapan Ichigo.

Sepulang sekolah sifat iseng Ryoga kumat. Sekarang korbannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ichigo yang merupakan musuhnya. Tidak begitu berlebihan sih. Ryoga cuma ngempesin ban motor sport warna hitam milik Ichigo.

Sesuai perkiraan, Ichigo datang 10 menit setelah tragedi pengempesan tadi. Ryoga memantau dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Ichigo mulai men-starter motornya. Baru jalan beberapa meter, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ban motornya. Akhirnya dia turun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ban motornya kempes, mukanya menjadi BT tapi masih terlihat keren dengan jaket jeans yang dia kenakan. Dari tempat persembunyian Ryoga, Ichigo terlihat mengoceh sendiri. Ryoga yang melihat tingkah Ichigo cekikikann sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo terlihat mangambil HP nya dan mulai mengutak-atik.

"Mau manggil derek kali tuh orang, maklum aja di dekat sini kan nggak ada bengkel. Bisa tepar dia kalo bawa motor yang berat gitu apalagi harus panas-panasan ke bengkel yang jaraknya jauh minta ampun. Bisa mandi keringat tuh anak." Kata Ryoga bicara sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba HP Ryoga berbunyi.

"Eh, siapa nih yang nelpon?" tuturnya dan kemudian mulai memencet tombol hijau.

"Hallo..," jawab Ryoga tanpa curiga dengan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Ryoga, sekarang loe haru ke tempat parkir. Se.. ka.. rang..!" perintah Ichigo.

"Gue udah ada di rumah nih. Lagian ngapain juga gue dengerin perintah loe."

"Mau bohongin gue loe? Cepet loe pilih mana, loe dateng ke parkiran atau gue kempesin ban motor loe yang ada di parkiran sebelah?" kata Ichigo kemudian mematikan HP nya.

" Bego! Bego!" Ryoga menyesali kebodohannya sendiri sambil mangacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

;- ^-^ -;

"Ada apaan?" tanya Ryoga ketika sudah sampai di parkiran.

"Ini ban motor gue kempes tanpa sebab," ucapnya kemudian melihat ke arah Ryoga yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh, kenapa rambut loe berantakan gitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusan loe!" jawab Ryoga sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ok. Oy, loe kan pembantu gue. Jadi tolong bawa motor gue ke benkel atau apalah," ucapnya.

"Apa...?"

"Udah deh, nggak usah banyak ngomong. Cepetan bawa nih motor ke bengkel yang terdekat. Gue mau nebeng sama Renji, dia udah nunggu gue di depan. Kalo sampe besok motor gue belum kelar, motor loe yang jadi incaran gue," katanya sambil memberikan kunci motornya kepada Ryoga.

"Bye..." Ichigo berlalu dengan santainya.

"Ah, SIAL! Niatnya mau ngerjain eh malah jadi repot sendiri. Siapa juga yang mau dorong motor berat kayak gini," kesal Ryoga.

Nah untungnya ide cemerlang Ryoga muncul ketika Gin melintas di depannya. Gin merupakan anak yang mau nglakuin apa aja demi dapetin uang, Ryoga pingin ambil jalan pintas aja biar nggak repot. Intinya manfaatin jasa Gin gitu deh.

"Gin, sini loe," panggil Ryoga.

"Loe panggil gue?" tanya Gin heran soalnya Ryoga hampir nggak pernah ngobrol sama dia.

"Iya. Gue ada job nih buat loe,"

"Hm. Apaan?" tanya Gin.

"Motor yang ada di sebelah gue kan kempes nih bannya. Jadi loe bawa ke bengkel untuk di pompain. Gue bayar deh, gimana?"

"Ya.. di bayar berapa dulu?"

"Lima puluh ribu," tawar Ryoga.

"Kurang kali. Nggak mau gue kalo di suruh bawa motor gede gini cuma di kasih lima puluh ribu," tolak Gin.

"Enam puluh ribu deh."

"Masih kurang..."

"Kalo ngga mau ya udah. Masih ada Tousen kok. Lagian udah untung loe bisa bawa motor ini jalan-jalan, terus dibayar lagi. Kapan lagi loe bisa bawa motor sebagus ini coba?" jawab Ryoga.

Mendengar itu, Gin berusaha manghalangi Ryoga yang mau pergi. Dia mulai berfikir.

"Iya deh. Enam puluh ribu!"

"Nggak. Lima puluh ribu aja karena loe kelamaan mikir!"

"Ok deh dari pada nggak."

Ryoga udah bisa baca pikiran Gin. Pasti nih motor mau di pake buat nampang ke rumah Matsumoto. Jadi di bayar berapa aja pasti dia mau. Akhirnya Ryoga mengeluarkan selembar uang berwarna biru dari dompetnya dan menberikan kepada Gin.

;- ^-^ -;

Besok paginya , Ichigo udah nyamperin Ryoga untuk menagih motornya.

"Mana motor gue?"

"Aduh, panik banget sih loe?"

"Gimana nggak panik. Motor loe udah ada di perkiran, tapi motor gue belum ada." Ichigo ngotot.

"Udah santai aja, nunggu Gin dateng. Paling bentar lagi." Katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Hah? Gin? Yang gue suruh kan loe."

"Iya. Loe emang nyuruh gue, tapi gue nyuruh Gin."

Ichigo menjadi panik dan kesal kepada Ryoga yang seenaknya melempar tanggung jawab. Tapi Ryoga malah dengan cueknya meminum jus yang dia beli ketika di perjalanan ke sekolah. Lalu dia meminumnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Ichigo yang menukik terhadapnya. Karena tau dia diliatin tidak biasa oleh Ichigo dia pun pergi untuk mengobrol dengan temannya, dan Ichigo pergi dengan tatapan tajam ke arah bangku yang diduduki Ryoga.

Lima menit kemudian Ichigo balik ke kelas dan menghampiri Ryoga yang lagi asyik dengerin MP3. Tanpa babibu Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Ryoga dan membawanya ke parkiran. Yang pastinya dengan ocehan Ryoga karena Ichigo seenaknya membawanya. Sampai di parkiran Gin berdiri di sebelah motor Ichigo sambil menunduk. Ichigo memberi isyarat kepada Ryoga dengan matanya. Tapi malah dibalas dengan isyarat mata lagi oleh Ryoga.

"Aah... lemot loe! Tuh liat ada apa dengan motor gue." Ichigo menunjuk ke arah samping motornya.

"Oooh gitu aja kok repot sih. Tunggu bentar, gue punya sesuatu buat nutupin lecetnya." Tiba-tiba Ryoga pergi, sepertinya dia ke kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia datang dengan membawa sticker. Dan dalam sekejap bekas goresan yang tadi di tunjuk Ichigo sudah di tutupi oleh sticker chappy yang lagi senyum.

"Bagaimana bagus kan?" ucapnya bangga.

"Apa-apaan nih!"

"Apa-apaan gimana?"

"Kenapa loe nempelin sticker kelinci kayak gini di motor gue!" protes Ichigo.

"Ya buat nutupin goresannya lah.. lagian nggak jelek-jelek amat kok,"

Ichigo cepat-cepat melepas sticker itu sebelum dia melekat sepenuhnya.

"Eh loe tuh jadi anak nggak punya tanggung jawab yah!" kesal Ichigo.

"Maksud loe apaan gue anak yang punya tanggung jawab. Gue kan udah nyuruh Gin. Jadi kalo kejadiannya begini, yang dia dong bukan gue!" gantian Ryoga yang menjadi kesal, karena dia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab dengan insiden goresan ini.

" Tapi gue kan nyuruh loe! Tapi kenapa loe nyuruh orang lain!"

"Loe cuma mau ngerjain gue kan?" ucapnya ketus.

Suara Ryoga terdengar terputus-putus karena membela dirinya. Sekarang pandangannya berpindah ke arah Gin yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Hoy, kenapa loe bisa bikin nih motor jadi kayak gini?"

"Eeehm.. sori, gue nggak sengaja. Waktu gue ke rumah Matsumoto, gang rumahnya kan sempit tuh jadi motornya ke gores. Lagian nggak begitu parah kok Ichigo..."

"Dengar! Ini semua murni bukan salah gue. Urusan loe sama Gin bukan sama gue!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Kata-kata Ryoga semuanya memang masuk akal dan ini membuat Ichigo nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Gantian sekarang Ichigo yang mlototin Gin yang udah buat motornya tergores hampir 3 cm. Padajal sih nggak parah-parah banget, tapi tetep jadi masalah buat Ichigo.

Selama di kelas, Ryoga nggak ngobrol sama sekali sama Ichigo dan juga sebaliknya. Kedunaya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang lagi berantem dan nggak tau kapan berakhirnya.

;- ^-^ -;

Sekarang jam sudah menujukkan pukul delapan malam. Tapi Ryoga masih setia di halaman depan untuk bermain dengan bola basketnya. Dan Hisana duduk santai di teras sambil membaca buku, sekali-kali dia menengok nii sannya yang terlihat seperti sedang marah.

"Kau kenapa Ryoga?" tanya Hisana.

"Eeehm, cuma lagi bad mood." Katanya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban dari nii sannya, Hisana kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku. Namun tiba-tiba HP Ryoga yang berada di samping tempat duduknya bergetar.

"Eehm, siapa nih kok nggak ada namanya?" ucap Hisana ketika melihat layar HP nii sannya.

"Ryoga... ini ada telepon." Teriak Hisana.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ryoga yang masih setia beemain dengan bola basketnya.

"Gue nggak tau, di sini nggak tertera namanya."

"Lempar ke arah gue!" printah Ryoga.

Hisana pun menuruti perintahnya, dan Ryoga menangkap dengan mudah.

"Hallo...," ucap Ryoga sambil duduk di lapangan basket mini miliknya.

"Hallo..." jawab suara di seberang.

"..."

"Kalo nggak ada yang mau di omongin mending di tutup aja deh," kata Ryoga ketus. Dia sudah tau pasti yang meneleponya adalah Ichigo.

"Sabar dulu dong..." cegah Ichigo sebelum dimatiin oleh Ryoga.

"Gue mau minta makan nih. Gue lagi kelaparan..." rengek Ichigo.

"Ichigo please deh... gue ini bukan baby sitter loe yang harus ngasih loe makan kapan aja loe mau," kata Ryoga dengan kesal.

"Eh, ingat kedudukan loe ya."

"Ya udahlah dari pada gue harus panjang lebar sama loe." Ryoga terdengar acuh.

"Gitu dong, kan lebih enak di dengar. Oh ya jangan pake lama dan satu lagi bawanya yang banyak ya," pesan Ichigo dengan senang.

"..." telepon sudah di putus begitu aja oleh Ryoga.

;- ^-^ -;

Sekitar 25 menit kemudian bel apartemen Ichigo berbunyi. Dengan cepat Ichigo berlari ke arah pintu. Fallingnya mengatakan kalo ini adalah pesanannya. Waktu pintu di buka, Ichigo cuma melongo. Pesanannya memang udah dateng, tapi yang ngaterin bukan Ryoga melainkan orang yang memakai seragam pengantar pizza.

"Ini pesanan anda." Kata petugas itu seraya memberikan tiga kotak pizza, burger, spaghetti dan tidak ketinggalan bonnya. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat jumlah tagihannya. Terpaksa Ichigo harus mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri.

Baru aja kotak-kotak ditagannya di taruh di atas meja makan, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi lagi. Sekarang yang datang adalah petugas dari KFC (Kenpachi Fried Chicken). Isi bungkusan sudah bisa di tebak, ada ayam,dan kentang. Lagi-lagi uang Ichigo harus keluar. Baru aja Ichigo balik badan bel apartemennya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini antaran dari AW (Aizen Wow) dengan membawa steak dan cappucino. Ujung-ujungnya Ichigo harus mengeluarkan uang lagi.

Sekarang uang yang ada di dompetnya tinggal sepuluh ribu. Kalo sampai ada yang datang lagi, habislah dia. Begitu dia denger bel apartemennya berbunyi dia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Ichigo meringkuk di kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur, tapi sebelumnya dia meletakkan semua makanan di meja. Bel apartemennya masih berbunyi. Tapi Ichigo tetap tidak mau membukanya.

Sedangkan di depan pintu. Ada seorang petugas membawa kotak yang berukuran sedang.

"Aduh, kenapa tidak ada yang membukanya. Bukankah ini benar alamat apartemen tuan Ichigo Kurosaki. Padahal aku kan harus kembali bekerja, apa aku taruh di depan pintu saja ya, toh ini sudah di bayar." Kata petugas itu.

Namun ketika petugas itu sudah pergi, ada seseorang yang melintas di depan pintu apartemen Ichigo dan melihat bungkusan yang ada di sana. Ketika dia jongkok dan melihat nama kotak itu, ternyata bertuliskan nama sebuah makanan. Alhasil orang tersebut meneskan air liurnya.

"Wah, makanan. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar. Aku ambil aja deh." Katanya sambil membawa bungkusan itu.

Kembali ke dalam apartemen.

Ichigo yang ada di kamar, hanya melihat bungkusan-bungkusan makanan itu walaupun sebenarnya dia lapar. Ichigo hanya manarik nafasnya.

"Sial! Rencana yang gue susun nggak berjalan lancar. Hancur berantakan! Siapa yang mau menghabiskan semua makanan ini? Melihatnya saja aku sudah kenyang." Kesalnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo menyimpan makanan yang berlebih ke dalam kulkas dan ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri.

;- ^-^ -;

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

RIVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 6 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 6

STOP!

"Wooow, sepertinya sarapan loe enak banget ya Ichigo?" sindir Ryoga ketika melihat Ichigo sedang membuka bungkus burger nya.

"Ini semua gara-gara loe kan?" Ichigo menatap Ryoga tajam.

Ryoga malah ngorek-ngorek kupingnya, seolah-olah nggak denger apa yang barusan Ichigo katakan.

"Nge-BT-in banget sih loe! Di ajak ngobrol malah melakukan aktifitas lain. Tau nggak gara-gara loe uang bulanan gue jadi langsung habis dalam satu malam!"

"Kok gue sih?"

"Yai yalah, loe kan yang pesen segala macem makanan, terus dikirim ke apertemen gue?"

"Oh yang itu. Loe udah terima? Enak kan?"

"Enak pale loe!" kata Ichigo sambil menggigit burger yang udah ada di tangannya.

"Ya udah nggak usah marah-marah gitu kali. Loe kan bilang ke gue kalo bawanya yang banyak, jadi gue pesenin tuh semua makanan kan gue pem-"

"Stop! Mendingan loe pergi aja deh, dari pada ngrusak acara sarapan gue!" perintah Ichigo.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, dagh..." dalam sekejap Ryoga udah menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hanataro datang. Dia menyodorkan seelembar kertas ke arah Ichigo.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Ichigo yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Tiket pertandingan basket." Jawab Hanataro.

"Hah, gue nggak punya uang buat belinya. Loe tawarin ke anak lain aja deh."

"Siapa yang bilang loe harus bayar nih tiket? Ini tiket masuk ke **stadium basket **buat ngliat Ryoga main. Tadi gue di kasih dia dua, jadi karena gue baik, gue tawarin ini ke loe. Kalo nggak mau gue kasih ke yang lain aja." jelas Hanataro.

"Eh, gue mau kok!" jawab Ichigo cepat dan langsung mengambil tiket tersebut dari tangan Hanataro.

"Eits, tapi loe harus memberi gue tumpangan buat dateng ke sana nya ya.." ucap Hanataro sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ah, itu sih masalah gampang. Gue akan jemput loe sebelum jam delapan. Ok?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, gue tunggu ya." Jawab Hanataro, kemudian pergi.

"Hanataro. Thanks ya atas tiketnya!" teriak Ichigo ketika Hanataro sampai di pintu kelas.

;- ^-^ -;

Sesampainya di tempat pertandingan Ichigo dan Hanataro mengantri untuk memberikan tiket. Setelah memberikan tiket mereka pun bingung untuk memilih tempat duduk.

"Kita mau duduk di mana nih Ichigo?" tanya Hanataro yang dari tadi clingak-clinguk nyari tempat duduk.

"Eh, itu di depan ada dua bangku kosong. Kita duduk di sana aja yuk," kata Ichigo sambil menarik baju Hanataro.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku yang berada di paling depan sendiri.

"Wah, ramai juga ya yang dateng ke sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yai yalah, ini kan pertandingan yang menentukan kota mana yang lebih unggul!" jawab Hanataro.

"Ow, kali ini Karakura nglawan mana?" tanya Ichigo lagi karena memang dia belum tahu tentang pertangdingan ini.

"Sama kota Las Noches. Udah loe nggak usah tanya-tanya lagi, ini udah mau mulai!" ucap Hanataro memperingatkan.

Pertandingan pun di mulai. Para pemain memasuki lapangan basket, Ryoga terlihat berada paling depan kemudian di susul oleh, Hitsugaya, Ashido, Kira dan Hisagi. Mereka merupakan perwakilan dari kota Karakura, walaupun sekolah mereka berbeda-beda. Kemudian tim lawan pun keluar, semua mata terlihat kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Postur tubuh mereka benar-benar perfect , tinggi dan otot-otot tanganya terbentuk. Kalo kita bandingkan dengan tim Karakura sepertinya Karakura kalah deh. Yang ada di barisan paling depan orang berambut biru laut yang merupakan kapten, kemudian si rambut hitam, rambut putih dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti rubah, rambut pink, dan yang terakhir orang yang krempeng dengan badan kurus serta rambut hitam.

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai, para pemain berjabat tangan dan memberikan sovenir dari masing-masing kota.

Priiiiiiiiiiit

Bunyi peluit menandakkan pertandingan sudah dimulai. Bola pertama berada ditim Las Noches, ketika akan memasukkan ke dalam ring, Hisagi langsung mengambil dan melemparkan ke arah Kira. Kira berlari tapi ketika hampir sampai ke ring badannya berbalik dan mengoper ke arah Ryoga. Ryoga menembakkan ke arah ring dan... masuk! Semua sporter Karakura bersorak kecuali Ichigo. Dia hanya diam memandingi para pemain Las Noches yang hanya diam saja.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa mereka tidak melakukan perlawanan ketika Ryoga akan melakukan shoot. Pasti ada sesuatu.' Batin Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tim Karakura unggul dengan perolehan 52, sedangkan tim Las Noches memperoleh skor 46. Namun pada menit ke ,,,, pemain Las Noches yang berambut biru menabrak Ryoga dengan cukup keras, alhasil dia jatuh sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Reflek Ichigo langsung berdiri hendak ke sana.

"Loe mau kemana?" tanya Hanataro yang duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Gue mau nolongin Rukia!" jawab Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Rukia?" tanya Hanataro yang menarik baju Ichigo dari belakang.

"A-ano maksud gue Ryoga, dia kan jatuh,"

"Oooh, nggak usah lah kan udah ada tim medis yang siap nolongin Ryoga. Lagian loe perhatian banget sih sama si Ryoga," ucap Hanataro sambil menarik Ichigo agar duduk lagi.

"Dia kan temen kita, ya wajar aja dong kalo gue khawatir sama dia,"

Kemudian pertandingan mulai lagi, Ryoga masih tetap bermain. Para pemain Las Noches langsung mulai mengambil bola dan dengan mudahnya memasukkan ke dalam ring tanpa ada perlawanan dari tim Karakura. Tidak terasa tim Las Noches sudah unggul dengan skor 57. Sadar akan ketinggalannya tim Karakura mulai bangkit. Bola berada di tangan Hitsugaya kemudian dia melempar kepada Ashido untuk memasukkan ke dalam ring dan akhirnya masuk. Kemudian Ashido melempar bola ke arah Ryoga, tapi ketika dia baru memegang bola, tiba-tiba bola yang di pegangnya jatuh. Ryoga memegangi tangan kanannya yang di tabrak tadi. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tempat istirahat dan berbicara kepada pelatih agar menggantinya dengan pemain cadangan. Tapi sialnya satu pemain cadangan sakit dan yang satu masih belum begitu berpengalaman. Kemudian terdengar suara dari arah samping Ryoga dan sang pelatih.

"Aku bersedia menggantikan Ryoga untuk bermain," kata pemuda itu.

Ryoga dan Pelatih langsung menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang pelatih.

"I-Ichigo mau ngapain loe?" tanya Ryoga kaget.

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki, saya bisa bermain bola basket. Jadi tolong ijinkan saya untuk menggantikan Ryoga bermain!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Loe nggak usah ikut campur deh. Mendingan loe –" ucapan Ryoga terpotong oleh pelatih.

"Baiklah, cepat pakai seragam ini." Perintah pelatih sambil melemparkan seragam ke arah Ichigo.

"Arigato." Ucap Ichigo sambil bergegas untuk memakai seragam basketnya.

"Ta-tapi pelatih," kata Ryoga yang tidak percaya atas keputusan pelatihnya. Tahu perkataanya tidak di gubris oleh sang pelatih Ryoga hanya duduk diam. Sambil mengepalkan ke dua tangannya erat-erat.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah lapangan dan siap untuk bermain. Tim Karakura agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo yang memakai seragam tim nya, Ichigo menepuk pundak masing-masing pemain sambil berkata, "Ayo semangat!".

"Ichigo, kenapa loe bisa gantiin Ryoga?" tanya Hisagi teman satu kelas Ichigo.

"Nanti saja gue jelasin. Ayo kita bertanding demi Ryoga!" ucap Ichigo penuh semangat.

Karena baru bermain, tenaga Ichigo masih full jadi dengan mudah dia memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, yang pastinya di bantu oleh teman-temannya.

;- ^-^ -;

Akhirnya pertandingan pun selesai dengan kemenengan di pihak Karakura dengan skor 86-60. Para pemain menggendong-gendong Ichigo, pelatih pun datang ke situ dan berterima kasih kepada Ichigo karena telah membantu timnya. Namun seseorang yang digantikan oleh Ichigo hanya diam di tempat duduk sambil memandangi dengan tatapan jengkel. Ichigo ynag melihat tatapan itu, tau akan maksud Ryoga. Akhirnya dia ijin untuk pulang.

"Maaf palatih, sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang." Kata Ichigo kepada pelatih tim Karakura.

"Tapi kita kan belum pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan ini," ucap Ashido.

"Ehm, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut. Pelatih terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan saya untuk bermain basket." Tuturnya dengan menunduk kepada pelatih.

"Seharusnya saya yang harus berterima kasih kepada mu Ichigo." Kata pelatih dengan senyumnya.

Ichigo hanya cengengesan, dan kemudian dia ijin pulang dengan memakai seragam basket.

;- ^-^ -;

Suara dentuman musik mengalun di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan sekitar enam orang. Mereka adalah para pemain Karakura yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya dari Kota Las Noches. Semua terlihat bergembira, namun satu orang yang merasa tidak bergembira akan hal ini. Yaitu Ryoga, dia hanya duduk diam di sofa.

"Hei, Ryoga. Tumben-tumbennya loe kayak gini, kenapa sih?" tanya Hitsugaya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nothing..." jawabnya lemah.

"Tapi wajah loe itu terlihat muram. Hati-hati nanti cepet tua loe," Ucap Hitsugaya usil.

"Oh ya ketinggalan, mendingan loe banyak –banyak seneng deh biar bisa tetep imut kayak gue. Hehehe." Kata Hitsugaya cengengesan kemudian ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Baru beberapa menit Hitsugaya pergi, datanglah Kira di samping Ryoga.

"Hoi! Jangan kebanyakan diem, nanti kesambet loe..." goda Kira sambil menyenggol pundak Ryoga.

"Hm..." jawab Ryoga.

"Oh ya, loe tadi liat nggak gimana cara main si Ichigo. Sumpah keren banget tuh anak main basketnya kayaknya dia hobi main basket deh. Habisnya tau taktik-taktik untuk menge-" ucapan Kira berhenti bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Kira! Apa yang loe lakuin ke Ryoga sampe dia bermuka masam dan pergi seperti itu?" tanya Ashido dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Gue nggak tau, tadi gue cuma crita tentang permainan Ichigo ke Ryoga, tapi tiba-tiba dia pergi gitu aja," katanya sambil sedikit memelas.

"Aha... Gue tau, kenapa Ryoga pergi gitu aja," kata Hisagi sambil mata yang agak menyipit.

"KENAPA?" tanya Hitsugaya, Ashido dan Kira kompak.

"Hmm sepertinya dia masih bermusuhan dengan Ichigo karena kekalahannya waktu tanding di Sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu." Ucap Hisagi sambil mondar mandir.

"Huaappa? Ryoga kalah main basket?" kata mereka kompak.*again*

"Iya, selisih dua angka." Kata Hisagi.

"Pantas saja waktu aku ngungkit tentang permaianan Ichigo dia pergi," Kira mantuk-mantuk.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di club, akhirnya mereka semua pulang.

"Pelatih terima kasih atas makanannya." Tutur Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. *KAWAII...*

"Iya. Doitashimasite." Kata pelatih kemudian pergi dengan mobil hitamnya.

Dan kemudian Hitsugaya, Ashido, Hisagi dan Kira pun pulang.

;- ^-^ -;

Suara burung yang berkicau mengawali pagi ini. Pagi yang cerah menyambut anak-anak untuk berangkat sekolah. Hal ini pun yang di rasakan oleh salah satu orang yang merasakan cerahnya pagi ini, yaitu Hisana.

"Ryoga, liat pagi ini cerah banget. Gue jadi semangat untuk berangkat sekolah." Kata Hisana girang. Tapi yang di ajak bicara hanya diam saja.

"Ayo cepat naik!" perintah Ryoga kepada Hisana untuk naik ke atas mobil sportnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang cukup, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Ryoga memarkirkan mobilrnya, tanpa ia ketahui Ichigo berada di sampinya.

"Ohayo Ryoga..." sapa Ichigo ketika melihat Ryoga berada di sampingnya.

Ryoga yang kenal suara tersebut tidak memperdulikan dan langsung pergi ke kelas.

"Ryoga, loe nggak tersinggung sama yang gue lakuin kemarin kan? Gue cuma bermaksud untuk nolongin tim loe, sumpah ngggak ada maksud lain." Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan kepada Ryoga sambil mengimbangi langkahnya.

Namun penjelasan yang Ichigo katakan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Ryoga. Dia masih menatap lurus ke depan, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ichigo yang melihat itu pun akhirnya membiarkan Ryoga pergi. Dia hanya memandangi punggung Ryoga dengan tatapan yang sedih. Sampai di dalam kelas pun Ryoga masih tetap diam, dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Walaupun banyak temannya yang mencoba untuk menghibur Ryoga yang tumben-tumbennya diam terus tapi hanya di balas dengan senyumnya yang kayak nggak ikhlas. Ichigo yang melihat itu merasa bersalah, dia berfikir sebaiknya dia meminta maaf kepada Ryoga secepatnya.

Ketika istirahat Ryoga terlihat sedang berfikir di taman belakang sekolah. Dia sedang memikirkan kenapa teman-temannya terus memuji tentang orang yang bernama Ichigo itu. Dan seakan-akan Ryoga tidak dianggap. Dia paling tidak suka di bandingkan dengan orang lain. Dia jadi tambah benci dengan yang namanya Ichigo. Sejak kedatanganya ke Karakura dia, semuanya hancur. Seakan ambisinya hanya satu yaitu bersaing dengannya. Entah sampai mana Ichigo akan membuat Ryoga seperti ini.

Padahal sebelumnya kehidupan Ryoga berjalan normal-normal saja. Tapi sejak kedatangan Ichigo merubah semuanya, seakan dia ingin menguasai diri Ryoga. Ini kan merupakan hal yang aneh. Pertama, Ichigo datang sebagai siswa baru di SMA Ryoga. Padahal ada banyak SMA di Karakura. Kedua, dia seakan ingin menguasai Ryoga.

"Ini nggak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama!" katanya dengan muka marah. Kemudian dia mengambil Handphone-nya dan mulai mengutak-atik nomor dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo.." ucap Ryoga agak tegas.

"Hallo, ada apa Ryoga?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon.

"Gue pingin loe nglakuin apa yang gue suruh kemarin malam!" perintah Ryoga kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah.." Pembicaraan di telepon pun putus dengan jawaban oleh orang yang Ryoga telepon. Ryoga menunjukkan seringaian yang licik.

;- ^-^ -;

TBC

HuwaaaaaaH sudah lama sangat saya nggak update Fic gaje ini.. kayaknya hampir setengah tahunan yaaaah*Plak* Jujur nich ya, waktu jadi anak kelas XI aku jadi sibuk banget ini itu, pinginnya sih update Fic ini mpe selesai, tapi rasanya kok susah, apalagi aku masih belajar-belajar. Jadi butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk aku ngetik and nyari inspirasi. Tapi akhirnya hari ini saya bisa update karena sedang libur, untuk pengumuman kelulusan para senpai-ku. Moga-moga mereka lulus semua dengan nilai yang memuaskan yaaa. Amin (m.m)

Okeh cukup sekian curcol dari saya, jangan lupa...

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

AND

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 7 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

**Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)***

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga**

**CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet**

**Dan Jenis-jenis ke-warningan yang lain**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 7**

**MISCONCEPTION**

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo berjalan kaki sambil mencari-cari di mana keberadaan si Ryoga. Tapi yang di cari-cari nggakl kelihatan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya dia berjalan lemas ke arah pintu gerbang. Berhubung dia nggak naik motor, jadi dia nunggu si Renji untuk mengantarnya. Ichigo menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melihat-lihat setiap orang yang keluar dari pintu gerbang. Sekolah pun sudah terlihat sepi.

"Sebenarnya Renji kemana sih! Lama banget dia!" gerutu Ichigo.

Namun tiba-tiba ada dua orang jakung yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan membekap mulut Ichigo sehingga dia tidak dapat berkutik meskipun sudah memberontak. Kedua tangan dan kaki Ichigo di ikat oleh tali, matanya diikat dengan selembar kain, kemudian mulutnya di sumpel kain agar dia tidak bisa berteriak, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Ichigo di bawa pergi entah kemana. Dia terbujur di jok belakang tanpa dapat protes sedikit pun. Tangan dan kakinya yang tidak dapat bergerak bebas membuat perjalanannya tereasa lama. Selain itu, hampir dua jam dia berpose dengan gaya yang sama pastinya membuat badannya pegel semua.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang amat lama, mesin mobil dimatikan. Itu berarti perjalanan sudah selesai, pintu mobil pun dibuka. Ichigo diturunkan secara paksa yang mengakibatkan dia jatuh, kemudian bunyi mesin mobil terdengar menjauh. Ternyata di tempat Ichigo diturunkan sudah ada seorang yang menunggu dengan bersandar pada mobil. Orang tersebut mengambil kain yang ada di mulut Ichigo, tanpa melepas ikatan pada mata, tangan dan kakinya. Baru di lepas beberapa detik Ichigo langsung mengomel.

"Apa maksud loe nih? Salah gue apa sama loe? Sampe-sampe nglakuin ini semua ke gue?" tanya Ichigo keras kepada orang yang belum diketahuinya. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Orang membuka ikatan kaki kemudian tangan dan terakhir membuka kain yang menutup matanya. Ichigo mulai menbuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk dapat melihat karena selama dua jam tertutup kain.

;- ^-^ -;

"Oh... elo," kata Ichigo setelah dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia membuang mukanya ketika melihat Ryoga yang berdiri di depannya.

Muka Ryoga sudah terlihat agak merah seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Dia menarik kerah Ichigo dengan paksa. Ichigo menatap Ryoga dengan tatapan sedih, tanpa basa basi lagi Ryoga langsung menonjok wajah Ichigo.

"Gue nggak suka liat muka loe yang selalu ngremehin gue!" teriak Ryoga.

Tapi Ichigo masih dalam keterdiamannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Loe masih inget sama gue kan?" teriak Ryoga lagi.

"Liat gue!" paksanya sambil menarik kerah seragam Ichigo.

Namun lagi-lagi Ichigo masih bersikap sama, dia tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ryoga.

Seakan kehabisan akal, Ryogaberjalan begitu saja. Baru beberapa langkah, dia membalikkan badannya dan... Hampir saja satu tonjokkan menuju wajah Ichigo . Tapi keadaan sekarang berbalik, Ichigo dengan cepat menahan tangan Ryoga. Dia menarik Ryoga ke arahnya*Di peluk maksudnye*, Ryoga merasa risih dengan keadaannya, sekarang jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar dia berusaha memberontak.

"Ichigo lepasin gue!" bentak Ryoga. Tapi Ichigo masih setia aja untuk diam dan mengencangkan pelukannya. Karena omongannya tidak dipedulikan, Ryoga diam tak berkutik dia sudah dikunci mati oleh pelukan Ichigo.

"Udah selesai ngomongnya? Well, udah pasti gue masih inget loe. Sejak kapan sih gue bisa nglupain loe? Gue kasihan sama loe yang krisis identitas." Sekarang Ichigo yang bersuara.

"Apa maksud loe krisis idenitas?" sanggak Ryoga.

"Ngubah nama sendiri, dari Rukia menjadi Ryoga, berpenampilan seperti ini, dan satu lagi..." tangan Ichigo masuk ke dalam seragam Ryoga. Dalam sekejap dia mengeluarkan sebuah kain pres yang selalu dia pakai pada bagian dadanya.

Tenang aja tangan Ichigo nggak meraba kemana-kemana kok, cuma nglepasin kain yang ada di belakang. Bukan hanya itu usaha Ryoga buat nutupin identitasnya, dia juga suka pake baju yang berwarna gelap dan nggak pernah mau ikut berenang. Baju yang dipakai juga tidak pernah ketat-ketat.

Pernah suatu kali identitasnya hampir ketahuan sama Hitsugaya. Gara-gara Hitsugaya ngrasa ada yang beda dibalik baju Ryoga. Tapi Ryoga langsung berdalih kalo itu adalah balutan luka yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ini nih yang ngerusak diri loe sendiri. Mau sampai kapan loe nutup-nutupin diri loe sendiri?"

"..." Ryoga hanya diam sambil menunduk. Tanpa terasa tetesan air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Penampilan berubah, tapi kayaknya loe masih sama kayak yang dulu...," ucap Ichigo lembut.

Ichigo masih dalam posisinya, yaitu memeluk Ryoga. Tangan Ichigo beralih ke kepala Ryoga dan mendorongnya agar mendekat pada dada bidangnya dan meluapkan segala emosi yang selalu Ryoga pendam, dan air matapun terus mengalir dari matanya.

;- ^-^ -;

Setengah jam kemudian ketika tangis Ryoga mulai mereda, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di sekitar tempat tersebut. Maklum... habis di tonjok ditambah berdiri setengah jam lebih. Kebayang dong gimana rasanya.

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah untuk dipandang mata. Bulan yang memantulkan sinarnya di danau serta banyak bintang yang bertaburan untuk menemaninya. Tidak lama kemudian Ryoga ikut duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Terlihat banyak pohon yang mengelilingi sebuah danau yang mendapat pantulan sinar bulan.

"Di danau pinggir kota," jawab Ryoga dengan pandangan agak kosong.

"Ooo..."

"Ichigo, gue masih penasaran kenapa loe bisa datang ke Karakura. Apa loe mau bales dendam sama gue?" Ryoga menatap ke arah Ichigo.

"Bales dendam? Maksud loe?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kejadian itu...," tunjuknya ke bekas luka di dahi Ichigo.

"Itu gara-gara gue kan? Nggak cuma bekas luka loe itu, gue juga denger tangan loe hampir patah. Dan itu semua gara-gara gue. Terus gue juga ngilang gitu aja ke Karakura, tapi itu bukan keinginan gue. Sungguh...," ucap Ryoga dengan nada menyesal.

"Sejak kapan Ryoga jadi seperti ini..." kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Ryoga.

"Aduh... Lepas, gue bukan anak kecil!" ucap Ryoga sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryoga.

"Sebenernya nggak semua salah loe kok. Dulu kan kita memang lagi main silat-silatan dan gue jatuh gara-gara kehilangan keseimbangan. Jadi semuanya terjadi gitu aja." jelas Ichigo. Ryoga hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo.

"Gue memang sempet kecewa waktu denger loe pindah sekolah," lanjutnya. Ichigo mengambil batu yang ada di sampingnya, lalu di lempar ke arah danau.

"Dan satu lagi, sejak kapan loe tau gue Rukia yang dulu?" Tanya Ryoga setelah Ichigo selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Sejak nama gue Ichigo," jawabnya enteng.

"Ichigo..."

"Iya.. Iya.. sebenernya waktu pertama kali gue ngliat loe lagi main basket di mall, gue udah ada feeling. Tapi tiba-tiba loe bilang kalo loe itu cowok. Gue baru yakin kalo loe Rukia yang dulu ketika ngliat saudara kembar loe, Hisana."

"Kenapa loe nggak langsung ngomong? Loe malah selalu ngerjain gue! Loe kayak mau bikin malu gue di depan semua orang. Semua yang gue lakuin selalu loe ancurin, seakan-akan loe benci banget sama gue." Kata-kata Ryoga berubah agak ketus.

"Gue nggak ada maksud kayak gitu kok. Tujuan gue cuma mau nunjukkin ke elo, siapa diri loe yang sebenarnya. Kalo loe itu murni seorang CEWEK!" Ichigo mencoba meralat kesalahpahaman yang menyerang kepala Ryoga.

;- ^-^ -;

"By the way, gue masih inget ejekan gue ke loe waktu SD dulu. Si midget yang cengeng, terus loe marah dan ngejek gue balik dengan -"

"Si jeruk baka." Ucap Ryoga memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar mulut Ryoga, ternyata dia masih inget. Ryoga tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap Ichigo.

"Tapi sekarang gue nggak pendek lagi, jadi ejekan loe yang dulu sudah tidak berlaku, Jeruk baka!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju mobil.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya pulang lah. Udah malem nih." Ryoga tetep berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ichigo cuma ngikutin dari belakang. Tak lama Ryoga men-starter mobilnya.

"Heh! Kalo ada cowok, nggak pantes cewek yang nyetir," tahan Ichigo dengan membuka pintu dekat jok setir.

"Udah naik aja. Gue nggak pingin gara-gara loe nyetir kita jadi nyasar dan nggak pulang lagi," tanggap Ryoga remeh. Tapi Ichigo masih tetep memegangi pintu warna hitam itu.

"Percaya sama gue dan loe bakal sampe di rumah. Lagian loe terlihat kecapean, bisa-bisa nanti kita nggak sampe ke rumah malah sampe ke rumah sakit," jawab Ichigo tegas.

Setelah merasa percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo, Ryoga pindah ke kursi sebelah kanan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menikmati pemandangan jalan yang indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya.

Ryoga menyetel MP3 di mobilnya. Itung-itung sebagai pengiring perjalanan. Sedangkan Ichigo masih menyetir dengan serius. Ryoga yang emang terlihat agak lelah hanya bertugas memantau dan memberi petunjuk arah.

"Rukia, ini mobil pribadi loe?" tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan, ini mobil Okaasan. Kenapa?" tanya Ryoga balik.

"Oh, nggak papa sih. Cuma kalo ini mobil loe sendiri kan kalo gue bikin rusak nggak masalah, hehehe." Jawabnya untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Loe ngajak gue ke sini bukan cuma untuk nonjokin gue kan?" singgung Ichigo setelah mengecilkan volume MP3.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Ryoga yang nggak ngerti maksud kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Masa loe nggak tau sih?" tanyanya sambil cengengesan.

Kerutan di dahi Ryoga semakin terlihat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo yang membingungkan.

"Aaaaah, nggak berperikemanusiaan banget sih loe! Udah dari tadi siang gue dibekap, ditonjok, terus dibawa ke sini. Masa loe nggak tau apa keinginan gue sih," terangnya.

"Apaan sih! Nggak jelas banget loe ngomong." Jawabnya ketus.

"Gila loe!" suara Ichigo sedikit meninggi, gara-gara perutnya sudah keroncongan yang suaranya dapat didengar oleh teman duduknya.

"Salah sendiri ngomongnya muter-muter," tepis Ryoga.

"Ya elah, jadi cewek kok nggak ada sensitif-sensitifnya. Gimana ntar kalo jadi istri orang, ngliat suami yang ngrengek-ngrengek kayak gini nggak tau maksudnya."ceramahnya.

Teguran Ichigo nggak digubris Ryoga sama sekali, malah dia memonyongkan bibirnya sambil komat-kamit.

;- ^-^ -;

Dari pada nunggu lama-lama, dengan sengan hati Ichigo mengambil keputusan sendiri. Karena dia yang lagi megang kendali, dengan mudahnya Ichigo menghentikan mobil disalah satu kedai yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Hei hei, kenapa loe berhenti di sini?" tanya Ryoga yang baru sadar kalo mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai.

"Gue laper." Jawab Ichigo yang langsung keluar dari mobil gitu aja. Akhirnya Ryoga-pun ikut keluar.

Beberapa menit setelah Ichigo dan Ryoga duduk, pemilik kedai menanyakan pesanan.

"Mau pesen apa tuan?" tanya pemilik kedai.

"Aku mau pesen Gyudon, sup Miso, dan teh hangat. Loe mau pesen apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kepada Ryoga yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Gue mau Ramen dan teh hangat aja."

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu."

;- ^-^ -;

"Ichigo..." panggil Ryoga.

"Hn?" jawab Ichigo sambil balik menatap Ryoga.

"Gue minta tolong sama loe, agar jangan bilang-bilang ke temen-temen tentang siapa gue," pinta Ryoga serius. Ichigo yang melihat wajah serius Ryoga jadi tersentuh.

"Beres deh, gue kan sahabat loe yang paling baik," ucapnya bangga.

"Huh!"

"Rukia, gue boleh liat warna mata asli loe nggak?" sekarang gantian Ichigo yang jadi serius.

"Hah? Ano, nanti kalo diliat orang gimana?" kata Ryoga yang terkesan malu.

"Yaaah, kalo gitu nanti di mobil yaa?" tanya Ichigo dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Hentikan Ichigo, itu memalukan!"

"Ini pesanannya." Tiba-tiba pemilik kedai tadi datang dan memberikan pesanan Ichigo dan Ryoga.

"Waaah kelihatannya enak, arigato," Ucap Ryoga.

"Selamat Makan..." kata Ichigo lantang.

;- ^-^ -;

"Huwaaaah, akhirnya kenyang juga. Hehe," kata Ichigo yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

Kemudian dia menengok ke arah Ryoga yang hanya duduk diam sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Rukia, loe nggak lupa sama permintaan gue tadi kan?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian Ryoga.

"Hah?"

"Aduuuh, yang gue pingin liat warna mata asli loe itu!"

"Oh, loe kok bisa tau kalo ini kontak lensa?"

"Gue kan udah kenal loe sejak kecil, gue tau warna asli mata loe,"

"Kalo udah tau kenapa mau liat? Kan nanti susah masangnya lagi!" Ceramahnya sambil berusaha melepaskanl kontak lensanya.

"Yaaah, itu.. gue.. pingin liat aja," kata Ichigo yang masih tetep memandang ke depan.

"Udah." Kata Ryoga.

"Apa—" ucap Ichigo terpotong dan langsung memberhentikan mobil tepat di bawah lampu jalan.

'Mata ini, tetap sama seperti dulu. Indah dan bersinar, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mata ini. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan mata ini. Warna mata yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.' Batin Ichigo yang tanpa disadari-nya dia mulai mendekat ke arah Ryoga.

"I-Ichigo, apa yang mau loe lakuin?" tanya Ryoga. Tapi yang ditanya malah diam saja dan semakin mendekat. Karena takut, tanpa disadari Ryoga menutup matanya.

Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... yap kurang beberapa centi 5..4..3..

**Miiiau miau miauu miauuuu ***suara kucing garong...*

Ryoga yang denger HP-nya berbunyi langsung sadar dan menendang Ichigo yang kurang dua senti menyentuh bibirnya.

"Haloo," sapa Ryoga setelah mengakat panggilan itu.

"Aduuuuh!" kata Ichigo kesakitan. Ryoga yang mendengar keluhan Ichigo langsung menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam dengan matanya. Tapi Ichigo malah balik membalas dengan mata.

"Ryoga, loe di mana? Ini kan udah malem." Tanya suara di seberang telepon, yang ternyata adalah Hisana, adik Ryoga.

"A-ano, gue lagi di jalan, bentar lagi nyampe rumah kok." Kata Ryoga yang nggak mau buat adiknya terlalu khawatir.

"Ok, jangan ngebut yah!" pesan Hisana sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kakaknya.

"Ichigo, ayo jalan!" perintah Ryoga kepada Ichigo yang sekarang menjadi supirnya.

"Hah?" Ichigo menatap Ryoga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryoga sambil memandang Ichigo ketus. Ichigo yang nggak mau hanyut dengan mata Ryoga lagi, langsung menampar pipinya.

"Loe kok mrintah-mrintah gue! Emang gue supir loe apa?" kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

"Untuk hari ini." Ucap Ryoga enteng.

;- ^-^ -;

Sesampainya di depan rumah Ryoga, Ichigo turun. Ryoga nawarin buat nganter Ichigo, tapi dia nolak dengan alasan mending pulang sendiri karena dia cowok dari pada Ryoga yang harus pulang sendiri. Di perjalanan dia teringat dengan kejadian di mobil tadi. Dan meratapi nasibnya.

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi!" umpatnya kesal.

Di waktu yang sama tapi di lain tempat, yaitu di rumah Ryoga tepatnya di kamar Ryoga. Sang mpunya sedang tiduran sambil menerawang kejadian tadi.

"Ichigo baka." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

;- ^-^ -;

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya yaa!

Spesial Thanks buat yang udah Review chap 6

ChappyBerry Lover, Natsu D. Zero, Gbslogin, Rukia imuut, Anak Orang, AkiHisa Pyon.

REVIEW PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chap 8 is up...

Hehehe :-D

Saya mengadaptasi crita ini dari Novel yang saya baca yaitu Cintai Gue Kalo Berani...

Pairing : IchiRuki *coz banyak yang suka (termasuk saya sendiri)*

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! Gagagagaga

CGKB hanya punya Ririn Senpai.

Rated : T

Genre : FiendShip, Romance (Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), Alur agak cepet, AU

Dan masih banyak lagi

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING

Chapter 8

BOYFRIEND?

Hangat mentari menyinari bumi. Embun pagi menggenang di dedaunan perlahan-lahan luruh ke tanah. Kesejukkan semilir angin pagi menerpa wajah Ryoga yang terlihat cerah. Dan sepertinya dia bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah hari ini.

"Ryoga, sepertinya loe seneng banget hari ini?" tanya Hisana yang melihat kecerahan terpancar dari wajah sang kakak.

"Hehehe, gue udah baikan sama Ichigo. Rasanya seneng banget bisa kembali berteman dengannya lagi,"Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kok bisa?" tanya Hisana kaget.

"Ternyata gue salah paham selama ini sama dia. Dia nggak punya niat balas dendam sama gue."

"Hem, tapi tetep aja loe harus hati-hati sama dia Ryoga." Nasihat Hisana.

"Baiklah..."

;- ^-^ -;

"Ohayo..." sapa Ichigo kepada Ryoga yang sedang duduk. Wajahnya dihiasi warna biru hasil karya Ryoga kemarin.

"Apaan sih! Sok deket deh. Kejadian kemarin bukan berarti loe bisa jadi deket banget sama gue. Inget tuh!" cetus Ryoga.

"Yaaach... padahal gue udah seneng. Nih.." Ichigo meletakkan selembar kertas di meja Ryoga.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Ryoga bingung.

"Baca aja sendiri. Udah disekolahin dari SD mpe SMA tapi nggak bisa baca?"

"Gilaa" jerit Ryoga setelah selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut. "Maksud loe apa nih ngasih gue daftar belanjaan segini banyak?"

"Ya buat loe belanjain lah. Kan loe masih jadi pembantu gue. Kalo loe lupa, gue ingetin tuh status loe. Dan perlu loe ketahui kejadian kemarin nggak berpengaruh sama status lama loe. Inget tuh! Ohya nih uanganya." Kata Ichigo sambil memberikan uang kepada Ryoga.

"Nggak mau ah," sambil menggeser kertas dan uang yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Loe nggak mau kan ban motor loe gue kempesin?"

"Dan loe juga nggak mau kan motor sport loe yang keren itu gue hancurin?" tantang Ryoga.

"Ooo nantang nih critanya, kalo gitu loe nggak mau kan adik loe yang manis itu gue apa-apain?"

"Ichigo..." ucap Ryoga sambil berdiri dan memelototi Ichigo.

"Ryoga..." ucap Ichigo tak mau kalah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ryoga, dan dari kedua mata mereka terlihatlah aliran listrik. Kegiatan ini baru berhenti ketika sang guru yang akan mengajar tiba di ruang kelas.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk para siswa beristirahat. Siswa-siswa segera berhamburan keluar. Ryoga hanya duduk sambil melihat kertas yang berisi daftar makanan yang harus dia beli. Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang.

"Hei, cepetan loe beli ke kantin, nanti keburu habis loo." Kata Ichigo.

"Iya, dasar bawel!" sambil melangkah keluar kelas. Ichigo yang melihat Ryoga pergi malah tersenyum.

;- ^-^ -;

"HuuuuH, dasar Ichigo baka! Pasti sekarang dia lagi ketawa-ketawa karena udah bisa ngerjain gue. Duh ni kantin kok rame banget yaaa." Keluh Ryoga yang sedang mengantri.

Setelah ngantri lama dengan menghabiskan sebagian tenaga dan suaranya untuk membelikan makanan yang Ichigo tulis dalam kertas, akhirnya Ryoga keluar dari antrian dengan keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya.

Bel masuk kurang beberapa menit lagi, Ryoga yang mengetahuinya langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Ryoga langsung manaruh semua bawaannya dimeja Ichigo yang sedang ngobrol dengan Hanataro.

"Nih, pesanan loe!" kata Ryoga jutek.

"Wah, banyak banget belanjaan loe," ucap Hanataro yang ada di depan Ichigo.

"Itu karena Ryoga orang yang baik, dia tau kalo hari ini gue ulang tahun. Jadi dia beliin gue makanan segini banyak." Komentar Ichigo dengan tersenyum ke arah Ryoga. Ryoga yang udah mau marah gara-gara ucapan Ichigo jadi diam.

"Loe ulang tahun Ichigo? Happy Brithday yaA," ucap Hanataro sambil menyalami Ichigo.

"Thanks,"

"Kalo gitu, gue minta makanannya ya.." cengir Hanataro.

"Hm ambil aja."

Tanpa basa-basi Hanataro mengambil roti isi dan mulai memakannya di tempat. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ryoga, loe pasti haus dan laper kan?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Ryoga hanya diam.

"..."

"Loe boleh ambil yang loe suka," ucap Ichigo lagi.

"..." Ryoga masih diam sambil menunduk, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ichigo yang melihat dahi Ryoga berkeringat kemudian berdiri. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, dan mengusap pelipis Ryoga dengan pelan. Kontan Ryoga langsung mendelik tak percaya. Namun Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyuman, Hanataro yang dari tadi hanya makanpun menjatuhkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya karena adegan ini.

"I-Ichi-go... loe..." kata Hanataro sambil menutup mulutnya. Ryoga yang baru sadar langsung menampik tangan Ichigo.

"Lepas!" kata Ryoga kesal, kemudian dia duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Ryoga, wajah loe merah looo," ucap Hanataro yang melihat keanehan pada wajah Ryoga.

"URUSAI..." bentak Ryoga.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa loe nglakuin hal yang cukup romantis begitu kepada cowok?" tanya Hanataro ketika Ichigo duduk kembali.

"Nggak papa, gue cuma ingin nglakuin itu aja," jawab Ichigo sante.

"Loe suka sama Ryoga?" tanya Hanataro blak-blakan yang berhasil membuat minuman di dalam mulut Ichigo nyembur keluar.

"Wah gawat, lantainya basah." Kata Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Tinggal ambil kain aja yang ada di pojokan," saran Hanataro. Ichigo langsung beranjak untuk mengambil kain yang ada pojokan. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke lantai yang basah akibat ulahnya itu. Melihat Ichigo sedang membersihkan lantai sambil jongkok, Hanataro lantas ikutan jongkok.

"Jadi gimana? Loe suka sama Ryoga?" sambung Hanataro.

"Hm, gue emang suka sama Ryoga. Tapi hanya sekedar teman." Kata Ichigo

"Tapi yang gue lihat tadi berbeda Ichigo. Gue kan juga temen loe tapi loe nggak pernah nglakuin kayak itu ke gue," komentar Hanataro.

"Loe pingin gue nglakuin kayak gitu ke loe?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ten-Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hanataro dengan gugup.

"Ichigo, lucu nggak kalo gue berfikir loe itu MAHO?" tanya Hanataro lagi dan pertanyaan ini berhasil membuat kegiatan membersihkan lantai Ichigo berhenti. Ichigo langsung maju ke arah Hanataro sambil merangkak pelan layaknya cewek yang akan menggoda pasangannya dan berbisik ke telinga Hanataro.

"Apakah, aku terlihat seperti MAHO Hanataro?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat dan berhasil membuat Hanataro merinding mendadak. Alhasil dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu sambil berteriak.

"SEDIKIT TERLIHAT ICHIGO..." Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Hanataro tertaawa terbahak-bahak.

"Loe apain Hanataro, Ichigo?" tanya Ryoga yang dari tadi duduk diam dan tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan teriakan Hanataro.

"Gue cuma ngerjain dia sedikit kok," tawa kecil Ichigo.

;- ^-^ -;

"Ichigo, hari ini loe beneran Ulang tahun?" tanya Ryoga memastikan begitu sekolah selesai. Ternyata Ryoga masih penasaran.

"Beneran lah, kalo loe nggak percaya liat aja nih." Sambil memperlihatkan kartu pelajarnya yang mencantumkan tanggal lahir Ichigo 15 Juli dan itu berarti adalah hari ini.

"Ooo yaudah deh kalo gitu, bye.." pamit Ryoga sambil melangkah pergi.

"Eh tunggu, loe nggak bisa pergi gitu aja setelah mengetahui hari ulang tahun gue," cegah Ichigo dengan menarik tangan Ryoga untuk berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Terus gue harus apa?" tanya Ryoga malas dengan menghadap Ichigo.

"Loe harus ikut gue!"

"Kemana?"

"Udah, pokoknya ikut aja!"

"Gue nggak mau kalo loe bawa gue ke tempat yang aneh-aneh,"

"Nggak bakalan deh, ayok ikut aja!" perintah Ichigo yang masih tetap memegang tangan Ryoga. Dan Ryoga tidak marah? Apakah dia sudah bisa menerima perlakuan Ichigo yang seperti ini?

"Ichigo lepas! Dari tadi loe megang tangan gue terus!" bentak Ryoga ketika mereka sedang jalan. Dan ini membuktikan bahwa prediksi saya salah.

;- ^-^ -;

"Ichigo, ngapain kita kesini?" tanya Ryoga berbisik yang bingung karena Ichigo membawanya ke tempat ekskul teater.

"Udah nurut aja, sekarang gue kan lagi Ulang tahun. Jadi loe harus bisa bikin gue seneng. Okeh?" namun Ryoga hanya diam.

"Hai Ichigo..." sapa Yumichika, yang merupakan anggota ekskul teater ini.

"Hai semuanya..." salam Ichigo dengan lantang yang berhasil membuat anak ekskul teater yang lagi ngobrol menatap ke arahnya.

"Gue bawa berita bagus! Hari ini gue udah dapet pemeran Cinderella untuk pentas kita nanti," lanjutnya mengumumkan.

"Ichigo, mana anaknya?" tanya salah satu cewek.

"Dia ada di samping gue,"

"Mana Ichigo? Perasaan yang di samping loe cuma gue deh," kata Ryoga dengan muka bingung.

"Aduh... Lemot banget sih. Yah loe lah yang akan jadi Cinderellanya."

"APA..?!" Ryoga langsung syok.

"Gila loe! Gue nggak mau!" bentak Ryoga.

"Ini Cuma pentas biasa aja kok." Mohon Ichigo.

"Pokoknya nggak mau!"

"Tenang... Banyak kok anak cowok yang jadi anak cewek dan juga sebaliknya. Jadi loe nggak perlu malu," hibur Ichigo.

"Tetep aja gue nggak mau!" suaranya makin keras.

"Heh, liat gue! Loe nggak punya alasan untuk nolak. Pertama hari ini gue ulang tahun, jadi loe harus bikin gue seneng,"

"Nggak ada urusan sama ulang tahun loe!"

"Yang kedua, ini adalah perintah majikan.." kata Ichigo mencoba untuk tidak ikut marah.

"Perintahnya yang lain aja, nggak usah yang ini!"

"Yang ketiga, rahasia loe nggak terjamin," sambil berbisik dan menyeringai.

"Dasar! Main ngancem!" ucap Ryoga sambil mencibir.

"Duuuh manisnya. Jadi gimana?" tanya Ichigo .

"Terserah loe!" jawab Ryoga terpaksa.

Setelah Ryoga nyerah, Ichigo langsung menghampiri temannya untuk meminta naskah.

"Ishida, minta naskah untuk Cinderella." Perintahnya kepada seorang anak cowok yang memakai kaca mata.

"Nih." Ishida memberikan naskahnya kepada Ichigo. Dia melihat Ryoga yang dari tadi hanya diam di samping Ichigo menghampirinya dengan maksud untuk berkenalan.

"Hei, gue Ishida." Sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ryoga." Jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Ishida.

"Oh, loe Ryoga yang jago main basket itu ya?" tanya Ishida memastikan.

"Ah, gue nggak jago-jago banget main basket kok," jawab Ryoga malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Ternyata gue cukup terkenal juga yaa.' Batin Ryoga.

"Iya, dia nggak jago main basket. Dia aja kalah waktu main sama gue." Sambung Ichigo tiba-tiba yang dari tadi konsen dengan naskah yang dipegangnya.

"Huh, nggak bisakah loe liat gue seneng sedikit?"

"Nggak," jawab Ichigo spontan. Ishida yang melihatnya jadi bingung dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Dasar cowok kejam," umpat Ryoga.

"Nih, loe pahami dan hafalin dialognya. Pokoknya loe harus bagus waktu tampil." Kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan naskah dramanya. Ryoga menerima dan sedikit membuka lembaran naskah drama tersebut.

"Oh ya, _by the way _peran loe apa?" tanya Ryoga.

"So pasti gue jadi pangerannya laah. Tampang gue kan udah kayak pangeran gini." Jawab Ichigo PD. Ryoga menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Benarkah? Loe nggak pantes jadi pangeran Ichigo. Loe lebih pantes jadi penarik kereta labu. Hihi." kikik Ryoga.

"Liat aja nanti. Gue pasti pantes jadi pangeran." Senyum bangga Ichigo.

;- ^-^ -;

Esok harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Ryoga nyamperin Ichigo. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang langka, bisanya kan Ichigo dulu yang nyamperin Ryoga. Mungkin diantara mereka sudah ada perubahan. Meskipun masih sering terdengar adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

"Ichigo, kemarin gue kan udah nurutin perintah loe. Sekarang loe yang harus nuruti perintah gue," tutur Ryoga ketika mereka sampai di parkiran.

"Emang ada peraturan kayak gitu?" tanya Ichigo usil.

"Yaudah kalo nggak mau,"

"Eh tungu tunggu, emang loe mau mrintahin gue apa?" akhirnya Ichigo mengalah.

"Loe harus ikut gue,"

"Kemana?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Padahal dia seneng banget bisa diajak Ryoga pergi.  
>'Ini adalah awal yang baik, Ryoga ngajakin gue nge-<em>date. <em>Yes...Yes' batin Ichigo girang.

"Ke Bandara,"

"Bandara?" Ichigo bengong dengan jawaban Ryoga.

"Udah ikut saja,"

"Loe mau jemput sapa? Kok kayaknya seneng gitu. Pasti orang yang spesial," tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia orang yang spesial," senyum Ryoga. Ichigo yang meihat Ryoga tersenyum begitu manis merasa senang namun dia juga merasa cemas?.

;- ^-^ -;

Sesampainya di bandara Ryoga ngajakin Ichigo makan dulu, karena menurut jadwal pesawat akan tiba pukul tiga sore. Dan ini masih jam dua lebih sedikit.

"Ichigo, loe mau pesen apa?" tanya Ryoga sambil melihat daptar menu.

"Gue mau pesen burger dan weaffle ice cream,"jawab Ichigo sambil menyerahkan daftar menu ke arah pelayan.

"Kalo gue weaffle aja deh, masih agak kenyang nih." Pelayan pun mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan kemudian pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah seorang pelayan dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Ryoga, loe kenyang makan kayak gitu doang?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Ryoga hanya pesan weaffle ice cream.

"Sebenernya sih nggak tapi ini bisa ngeganjel perut gue. Gue cuma nggak pingin terlihat gendut aja di depan dia," ucap Ryoga.

"Dia siapa? Orang yang kita tunggu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memakan burgernya.

"Iya. Namanya Kaien,"

"Hah. Siapa tuh?" tanya Ichigo lagi yang sekarang telah selesai memakan burgernya.

"Dia pacar gue." Jawab Ryoga malu.

"Pacar?" kaget Ichigo.

TBC

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya Yaaa!

Gimana? Makin aneh? Makin buruk? Atau makin menarik?*Khusus yang ini diragukan!* biar saya tau bagaimana perasaan anda setelah membaca Fic ini.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW


End file.
